The Wedding Invatation
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam get an invited to Harm and Mac wedding
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Wedding Invitation 

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: Jack & Sam

SUMMARY: Jack and Sam get an invited to Harm and Mac wedding

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thanks to ILOVESG1 from beta reading it for me. This is the second story after '_Facing the past'_ if you haven't read it yet then do so, then you would know what happening.

SONGS:

It had been almost three years since Jack and Sam were married. Jack and some of the Alpha site personnel were due to arrive back at the SGC for fours days down time. Jack was able to get down time because he had a surprise for Sam. Sam was in the control room with their twenty seven-month-old son JJ and thirteen-month-old daughter Grace.

Sam knew it was time when the gate started spinning and it was the Alpha site. When the wormhole had formed and the Alpha site code was received, the iris opened up and Sam stood up with Grace in her arms and she gave a look at JJ and smiled.

"Come on JJ, lets go and great daddy."

JJ smiled and Walter put him on the ground, since he had been sitting on Walter's knee and followed Sam down the stairs and into the gate room. The Alpha site personnel walked through the gate and smiled when they saw Sam with the kids. She waited, knowing Jack always came through the gate last.

When he did, his smile got even bigger when he saw the woman he loved waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp with their two children.

Jonathan Jack O'Neill Jr (JJ) was conceived on their wedding night and eight and half months later he was born in the SGC infirmary. Nine months later Sam found out that she was seven weeks pregnant and seven and half months later Grace Catherine O'Neill was born.

JJ ran up the ramp to greet his father and Jack dropped his bag and crouched down to scoop JJ up in his arms to give him a hug and kiss. Then he bent down and picked up his bag and walked down the ramp as one more person walked through the gate. Sam was shocked to see who it was.

"Dad!"

"Hi ya kiddo."

Jack dropped his bag next to Sam and passed JJ to his grandfather so he could give both Sam and Grace a hug and kiss.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too Jack, we all have" and they kissed again.

"Yuck" JJ said, causing them to break apart, laughing.

They still had their arms around each other and then Jack picked up his duffle bag.

"Jack, Dad, what's going on?"

"Sam, Dad is going to take care of the kids for a few days since I have plans for us. Since we haven't had a weekend alone and our wedding anniversary is on Tuesday, I want to spoil you" he said smiling.

"Jack, are you going to spend any time with the kids?"

"Yes, you and I are leaving tomorrow afternoon for four days. Anyway, it has been four months since dad has seen the kids and he wants to spoil them, so why not?"

"Well ok but you promise to make up for lost time next time?"

"Yes I promise. Come on, Dad and I are looking forward to steak." he said, smiling.

"Ok, come on, let's go to the infirmary; Janet will be waiting with her needles."

"I hope they are small ones" Sam smiled and walked out of the gate room to the corridor.

"I think that answers your question Jack."

"Thanks" and they all headed to the infirmary where Janet was waiting for Jack

When they arrived, Janet was grinning as Jack dropped his bag off at the door and walked over to the gurney and Janet pulled the curtain across.

"So Dad?" Sam looked at her father.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Until next week."

"Ok; how long have you and Jack been planning this?"

"Four months ago, when I was last here and the Tok'ra let me stay as long as I brought back photos of the kids". Just then they both smiled when they heard,

"Oww, hey doc that hurt."

"Stop being a big baby sir" Jacob and Sam grinned, knowing what Janet was doing to Jack.

"Some things will never change."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That's very true, Dad" and then the curtain was pulled back and Jack walked over to where his family was. Sam gave him a kiss that made him smile.

"Well, shall we get out of here."

"Sure, see you later Janet."

"Bye Sam, see you next week."

"Ok" Jack picked up his bag and they left to go to their quarters.

Jack and Jacob changed into civvies before leaving for home. On their way home, in Sam's new SUV, they stopped to pick up some groceries for home since Jacob would be looking after the kids for the week. An hour and a half later they arrived home and put the groceries away, sorted out the washing and got lunch started.

After lunch JJ and Grace both went down for their afternoon nap. Jack was looking through their mail when he saw a cream envelope and a post mark from Washington; he looked at the top corner to see it was from Harm and Mac. He opened it and was surprised to see it was an invitation to their wedding.

"Sam?"

"Yes Jack" she walked over to where he was standing.

"Why didn't you tell me Harm and Mac are getting married?" Jacob heard them.

"What, Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are getting married?"

"Yes Dad; they had an engagement party a couple of months ago but we couldn't make it."

"Why couldn't we make it Sam? You know I would have made sure we could make it."

"Jack, the weekend of the party you were stuck at the Alpha site because we had a power failure on the base and you were stuck with all of the off world SG teams for five days. And then there was a chemical spill on the top levels and General Hammond had to order a lock down of the base because the personnel on the top three floors were going crazy."

"Ah, I read what happened. Dr Idiot decided to try some experiment without your permission."

"Yes, that right. We still can't go on those floors for another month."

"When is the wedding Jack?"

"The end of August."

"That's in two months."

"Yep, I hope we can make it this time."

"Well, if you're stuck at the Alpha site, I'll just give Thor a call and get him to bring you here," Sam said.

"That is a good idea Sam."

"I'll e-mail Harm and Mac to let them know that we will be there for the wedding."

"Ok"

Jack carried on going through his mail while Sam sent the e-mail to Harm and after that Jacob went onto his Yahoo site to check his e-mail and to send an e-mail to Mark and the family. He also wrote to some of his Air Force buddies.

Sam checked on his account once every two weeks, so she could get rid of any junk mail for him. While on line, Selmac loved playing pyramid on the Yahoo games site, so he let her play until the kids were awake.

Later that night they all went out to O'Malley's for dinner. Cassie, Janet, Daniel and Teal'c joined them. Jacob and Jack enjoyed their steak and potatoes that evening and talking with everyone. After dinner Sam gave Jack a smile and then looked over to the pool table and then back at him.

"Shall we go over to the pool table, because I know someone who wants to play?" Jack said grinning at Sam.

The rest of the party agreed and went over to the pool tables, where a group of marines were playing. Sam watched how the guy's were playing while Grace and JJ were sitting on two bar stools, watching the game. When the game was finished,

"Who's next" Sam stepped forward.

"How much?"

"Fifty" Sam pulled out fifty dollars and put it on the table.

"Rack them up" the guy said and put his fifty down, then racked the balls up.

He flipped a coin and won, so he broke first. While they were playing the guy's five buddies were making bets with Jack, Jacob, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet. Then some of the guys from the SGC walked over to watch and smiled, knowing what Sam was like when it came to playing pool.

In the end, Sam won hands down; she put her pool queue down and picked up her winnings and pocketed them. JJ and Grace were cheering her on.

"Hey, want another game so I can win my money back?"

"Here we go again," Daniel muttered and Sam looked at the guy.

"Another day maybe; come on, it's time to get these two kids home and to bed" and Sam picked up Grace.

"That was cool mommy."

"Yes, it was."

"Come on sport" Jack picked up JJ.

"Mom, you're the best."

"Thanks JJ."

"Hey, I want to win my money back" and he grabbed her arm.

"You don't want to mess with my mommy; she will kick your butt."

"JJ, shh" Sam said and then the other personnel stepped forward.

"You better let her go man."

"Not until I win my money back."

"She did say another time" and Sam managed to break free and stepped back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on Jack, let's go home" Sam turned around as the guy tried to grab her and then two people stepped in between them.

"Thanks guys" Jack said.

"No problem; take your family home sir, we will take care of this bunch."

"Ok but don't get into Hammond's bad books over us" Jack said.

"Trust us sir, we eat these types for breakfast" and he gave Jack a wink.

"Ok, come on guys, let's go home" they left and as Jacob was bringing up the rear, he heard,

"Who does that guy think he is?"

"That guy can kick your ass pal. You don't want to mess with him or his wife."

"Who are they?"

"General O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

"Shit, that is O'Neill and Carter from SG1."

"Yep, that's them."

"I've heard about them; that they are one team you don't want to mess with."

"Well, now you know." Jacob walked outside with a grin on his face.

When they got home and the kids were in bed, asleep, Jacob told them what he had heard.

"They must be new at the SGC" Jack said.

"They are. General Hammond told me that a group of new marines were transferred to the base last week."

"Good night Dad, see you in the morning."

"'Night Jack, Sam; well done on the game."

"Thanks Dad" and they all went to bed.

Once they were in bed, Jack and Sam were kissing and moaning.

"I missed you, Sam."

"I missed you too, Jack" they kissed as Jack rolled Sam on top of him.

"It seems that the little general is ready for some action tonight."

"Oh yeah and he's loaded."

Sam giggled as she sat up and moved until his hard length was in her opening and she sank down, taking him fully as they both let out a moan.

"This feels so good."

Sam bent over and gave him a passionate kiss before sitting up and started moving up and down slowly, while Jack held onto her breast, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples which made them hard. He watched her face and the way she brightened his life, the way she was breathing heavily and the way she moaned. Then he noticed that she was picking up the pace and he noticed that his balls were starting to tighten.

"Oh Jack, mmm Jack I'm so close" he took his thumb and started to rub her clit

"Oh yes, oh god, Jack yes."

"Come for me sweet heart, come for me."

She started to pick up speed as he rubbed harder and watched her. He loved watching her as she came, as she went over the edge and he felt his warm seed flow into her womb. He sat up and kissed her as she screamed out his name when she went over the edge and at the same time he screamed out her name as his own orgasm hit him. He removed his hand from between them and they held on to each other while getting their breathing back to normal. Then they moved apart so Jack could give Sam a kiss.

"God, I missed this." he said.

"I missed it a lot too, Jack."

"I love to watch you go over the edge as you scream out my name as I fuck you hard."

"Oh Jack, talking dirty like that turns me on."

Then she rotated her hips, making Jack groan and his dick came back to life while still inside of Sam and that made her smile.

"You are evil, you know that Sam."

"But you still love me."

"Yes I do."

They kissed and lay back down, with Sam still on top of Jack and then he rolled them so that he was on top. Sam lifted her legs and opened them wider as Jack started moving within her. They moaned when he started moving.

Jack was watching Sam's face like he had before and bent over to catch one of her nipples in his mouth which caused her to moan. Then he lightly bit it and then did the same to the other one before he could feel the build up in his balls and knew he was close. He could also tell that Sam was getting close, so he moved his hand between them and rubbed her clit.

"Ok yes, harder Jack, harder… yes, yes."

"Oh god, Sam you are so hot."

"Oh Jack, mmm harder, harder."

Jack quickened the pace the way she liked it, until he felt the flood of his warm seed shoot into her womb and he kissed her as she screamed out his name as she went over the edge. Then he pumped in to her until his orgasm hit him, causing him to scream out her name then he kissed her and collapsed on top of her, burying his head into her neck as she let her legs down and ran her hands across his sweaty back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm getting too old for this" and Sam giggled.

"No you're not Jack, you are never old, just remember that" he lifted his head and looked down into blue eyes.

"I am old Sam."

"No you're not Jack, Selmac is old; you're still young, handsome, sexy and a sex machine" Jack snorted.

"Sex machine?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes; how many guys can handle twice like you just did every time you come home and the first night in bed? Remember the weekend when Grace was conceived? How many times did we do it that first night, in this bed?"

"Five."

"How many times over that whole weekend while Daniel and Teal'c were looking after JJ?"

"I don't know I lost count" Sam smiled.

"There you go; we spent the whole weekend in this bed making passionate love and if it wasn't here it was in the shower or in the kitchen when we decided to get something to eat and drink" Jack smiled at the memory of that weekend.

"Oh yeah but when I returned to the Alpha site I was sore for the next few days and kept waking up after having dreams about what we did and with a major hard on" Sam smiled again.

"But when I showed up, I helped take care of that problem for you."

"Yes you did"

He gave her a kiss and then rolled off her and onto his back; Sam snuggled up to his side, resting her head on his chest and with an arm across his waist.

"I'm looking forward to our time away."

"Same here Sam, same here. Let's get some sleep because the kids will be up early"

"Dad will look after them for us."

"I know sweet heart, I know" they kissed once more before closing their eyes and fell asleep in each others arms.

In Washington, Harm and Mac had just arrived home after being on the Sea Hawk for three weeks. They were pleased to be home and in their comfortable bed and bath together.

"Home sweet home" Mac said after she collapsed on the bed after dropping her duffle bag on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Yes it is; would you like a hot bath Mac?"

"Oh yes, that sounds good right now."

She sat up and watched Harm walk into the bathroom and heard the water running. She stood up and started taking her uniform off as Harm walked out of the bathroom and stopped to watch Mac take her clothes off. He smiled and decided to do the same. She turned around and she saw him taking his clothes off.

"What are you doing Harm?"

"Taking my clothes off so I can join you in the bath"

"Ah" Once both were naked, they walked into the bathroom and Harm turned the water off after testing it.

"It's ready" they got in and lay back and relaxed.

"Ah, this feels so good."

"Yes it does" they washed one another's legs and massaged each other's feet.

"Do you know what this Tuesday is?" Harm asked.

"Nope what?"

"Jack and Sam's wedding anniversary."

"This Tuesday? Wow, three years and two kids later; I don't know how they manage to be apart for so many days a week and the kids as well?"

"Well, I know what they will be doing on weekends that they are together" he moved his foot between her legs and his toe was rubbing her clit which made her moan.

"Harm"

"Yes Mac" he said smiling, knowing what he was doing to her.

"Later fly boy" he laughed.

"You have been around Sam too much."

"And why not" he shook his head.

"Do you think that they can make it to the wedding?" Mac asked after few minutes of silence.

"I don't know; look at what happened at our engagement."

"I hope they can make it."

"Same here."

They talked about their wedding for the next half an hour before getting out of the bath and putting their robes on and checking their mail. While Mac was sorting out their snail mail Harm turned his computer on to check his e-mail. He was checking to see what was important.

"Hey, here is one from Jack and Sam" he clicked on the link.

"What does it say?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It say's that they received the wedding invitation and, even through Jack forgot that we were engaged until she reminded him, they will be here for it. Hopefully nothing will happen on the base or at the site over that weekend. Jack taking is taking her somewhere special for a few days for their anniversary but she doesn't know where. Jacob will be looking after the kids and spoiling them while they are away" Mac giggled and walked over to Harm and read the message.

"It must be somewhere really special."

"Yeah, he does it every year."

"True, first year was where?"

"The cabin in Minnesota"

"Yes; and the second year was Washington since they were getting awards for saving Earth."

Jack had had the knowledge downloaded into him again and they found the Ancient outpost and used the weapon to destroy Anubis's fleet. They also built a weapon that destroyed Fifth and the Replicators on the Asgard home world.

Thor was able to fire the weapon before the Replicator ship took off. They all thought that Sam had died when the ship was destroyed, only to find out that she had survived. Jack was so happy to see her alive that he forgot about the rules and hugged her and kissed her passionately.

Teal'c and Daniel had turned around and walked away a few meters to give them some privacy only to be beamed up to Thor's ship. He had beamed then into private quarters for their use until they reached Earth. They received awards and promotions a week later which they were all happy about.

"Who knows where he is taking her this year"

"True; is there any other mail to look at tonight?"

"Na, I'll look at them tomorrow. What other mail did we get today?"

"Just the usual"

"Ok"

He shut down his computer and stood up and held on to her left hand looking down at the 1.71 princess cut diamond and 18ct gold solitaire engagement ring and then he looked up at her.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

They walked in to their bedroom after turning out the lights.

"I've been looking forward to this for the past three weeks" Harm said standing in front of Mac.

He pulled on her robe tie and she did the same until they came apart and then he pulled her robe off and it fell to the ground. She did the same to him until it to was on the floor. He bent over to give her a kiss and at the same time he scooped her up in his arms and took a couple of steps to their new bed that they bought just after they moved into their new apartment.

He lay her down on the bed and climbed on top of her with out breaking eye contact. He gave her a kiss and then kissed his way down to one of her breasts, as she ran her hands through his hair. She moaned as he sucked and lightly bit it while he was pinching her other nipple with his other hand and then he did the same thing when he changed breasts.

"Oh Harm, that feels so good."

Then he kissed his way down to her belly button and stuck his tongue in to it before kissing his way down to her centre. When he could smell her already and she opened up more for him as he flicked his tongue over her clit, which had her moaning with pleasure. He then stuck two fingers into her opening which made her moan ever more and made her hips lift off the bed.

"Oh Harm that feels so good…mmm, oh yes."

He moved his fingers in and out of her wet opening as he rubbed her clit with his thumb while watching her. He knew she was close, so he sped up as he watched her scream out his name as her orgasm rushed through her body and both her back and hips arched off the bed. When they were back down again on the bed, with her heavy breathing, he removed his fingers and climbed on top of her.

"That was fantastic, as always."

He gave her a passionate kiss as his hard length entered into her and they both let out a moan and then he started moving within her as she opened up her legs wider for him as he started picking up the pace.

"Oh yes, yes, harder harder Harm; oh yes, mmm, yes harder, harder, yes, yes."

Harm knew she was close and he was close also so he sped up as she screamed out his name as the orgasm hit her as her body shook and then he screamed out her name as he filled her with his seed before collapsing on top of her.

"That was worth it," he said.

"Yes, it was"

He gave her a kiss before pulling out of her and rolling on to his back. Mac pulled the blankets from the end of the bed and covered them as she snuggled up to his side and he turned off the lights and they fell asleep in minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Sam woke up early. She looked up and noticed that Jack was still asleep so she slid her hand down until she reached his dick. She smiled when she felt it get hard and she wrapped her hand around it, which made him moan and then she started moving her hand up and down, which made him moan even more. She noticed that he was smiling and she watched him the whole time until she felt his hand on her wrist which made her stop.

"If you keep that up I'm going to blow" and then he opened his eyes, looking down at Sam.

"Then we should do something about it." she let go of his dick and he moved her hand away. The next moment Sam was on her back with Jack on top of her and between her legs.

"Yes, we should."

He moved his hand between her legs to find her wet and ready for him. He then moved his hard length into her opening as she opened wider for him as he slid it in as they both let out a moan. Then he started moving back and fourth.

"You know Sam, I'm going to punish you while we are away; you have been very naughty this morning."

"Yes, I have been," she said smiling as he bent over and gave her a kiss and then started moving faster.

"Oh yes Jack, mmm faster Jack, faster, harder, oh yes."

He moved one of his hands between them and started rubbing her clit.

"Ok yes"

"Come for me Sam."

He knew she was close, so he kissed her as she screamed out his name into his mouth as her orgasm ran through her and made her go over the edge. Then he moved his hand and started going faster and harder as he felt his seed enter into her and his own orgasm hit him. He kissed Sam as he screamed out her name and then collapsed on top of her.

"That was incredible, as always Jack" he lifted his head up from her shoulder and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Yes, when you play around with loaded weapons like that, things like this will happen" he said smiling.

"There is only one weapon I want to play around with" and then she moved her hips in a way that made him moan.

"Yes and every time you play with it you get into trouble" they kissed again before Jack looked over at the clock.

"We better get up and have a shower; we don't want to miss our plane."

"Plane, what plane" He gave her a kiss before getting out of bed.

"Jack what plane?"

"You will find out soon enough; come on get that ass of yours out of bed."

Jack went to relieve himself before turning the shower on and getting in. Sam got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She relieved herself before joining him in the shower. They washed one another and kissed before getting out and dressed. They packed their bags and made the bed and tided up the room before going down stairs to find JJ and Grace watching cartoons while having the breakfast that Jacob made for them.

"Morning Dad"

"Morning Sam, Jack; breakfast is ready."

"Thanks."

Sam got them a cup of coffee each and then walked over and sat down at the breakfast bar, after they gave the kids a kiss good morning. Jacob dished up bacon, eggs and toast for their breakfast.

"Thanks Dad, will you be ok with the kids?"

"Of course; we are going to have heaps of fun while you two are away." he said smiling

"Ok" they enjoyed their breakfast while talking.

Afterwards they all got into Sam's SUV and headed for the airport. The kids were talking to Jack in the back seat and playing with their toys. When they arrived at the airport, Jack took Grace while Jacob carried JJ. They walked in to the airport and up to the check in counter to get their tickets and bags sorted out. They walked over to where the security doors were,

"You two be good for granddad, ok?"

"Ok mommy" JJ said.

"Mommy, don't go" Grace was starting to cry in Jack's arms.

"Hey sweetie, don't worry we will be back in a few days. In the mean time granddad is going to look after you and JJ."

"Daddy, please stay."

"I promise you this, both of you, when Mommy and I return we will all go out to McDonalds, would you like that?" they smiled and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Good, now while we are away you can bug granddad because he loves being bugged by his grandchildren."

"Will you bring us some thing back?" JJ asked.

"I'll talk Mommy into bringing something back for you both" he gave them a wink which made them smile. Then they heard it was boarding time

"That's us, so have fun and we will see you both in a few days and we love you."

"I love you Daddy."

"Me to" Grace said. Jack and Sam gave them hugs and kisses before Jack passing Grace over to Jacob.

"Have fun Dad" Jack said.

"We will, won't we kids?"

"Yep" then they walked out the door hand in hand. When they got to the gate, they both waved to the kids which were returned, before stepping onto the plane. Jacob and the kids watched the plane take off.

"Come on kids, let's go home and make some pop corn and watch a video, would you like that?"

"Yeah" they both said, smiling. Jacob carried Grace in his arm while he held on to JJ with his other hand as they walked towards the exit and then to Sam's SUV.

"Chicago?" Sam asked looking at Jack

"Yep I want to show you where I used to live and where I used to hang out and have some fun" he flicked his eyebrows at her. Sam leaned over to him and whispered,

"What until we get to the hotel and then we both can have some fun."

She purred and then moved back and looked at him and licked her lips. That made him groan but then the Flight Attendant arrived and asked if they would like a drink. A few hours later their plane landed and after they got there bags they walked towards the exit. There was a man in a suit holding a sign saying 'O'Neill' on it. They walked up to him,

"We are the O'Neill's."

"ID please" Sam got out her drivers license and showed the man and he nodded,

"Mr. & Mrs. O'Neill, can I carry your bags for you?"

"Thanks" Jack said, they passed their bags to him.

"This way sir, ma'am."

They followed him outside where he opened the boot of the limo. Sam gasped when she saw what it was and looked at Jack, who had a big grin on his face.

"Surprise!"

"Yes Jack, you are full of them."

"And so are you Sam" he gave her a kiss and then they got into the limo, sat back and relaxed.

"So which hotel are we going to?"

"Chicago Athletic Association."

"What is it like there?"

"You will see Sam" he gives her a kiss and she snuggled up to his side.

Half an hour later they arrived at the hotel. Sam was shocked when she saw the inside of the building. Once Jack had taken care of their reservations, they went up to the room where they would be staying for the next four days. When they walked into their room and the bellboy left, closing the door behind him Jack locked it and turned around to see Sam checking out the room, including the bathroom. Jack took his Jacket and shoes off while Sam checked the room out and then she took off her shoes and jacket. She walked over to the windows and look out at the view.

"Jack this is fantastic" she turned around smiling, seeing him lying on the bed stretched out and looking at her.

"Do you want a drink Jack?"

"Nope but I do want you" Sam walked over to the bed, smiling.

"If you want me you will have to catch me first fly boy" and then she turned and ran into the bathroom, with Jack getting up to catch her but she was too quick.

"Dam you woman" she heard him say.

While in there she took off the rest of her clothes and then opened the door and walked out to see him lying on the bed again, watching the Simpson's. She walked in front of the TV and turned around and bent over.

"I wonder if they have any videos here" she asked.

She heard him getting up from the bed and heard him pulling his pants down and kicking them off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Damn you woman" and then she felt him enter her from behind and they both moaned.

"On the bed" Sam stood up and Jack wrapped his arms around her and then turned and walked over to the bed where Sam bent over and got on the bed on all fours with Jack still inside her. She bent right over and opened herself even wider for him as he started moving back and forth.

"You know Sam you have been naughty and I'm going to punish you" and then he slapped her left butt cheek and she let out a yelp.

"That is for what you said on the plane" then he slapped her other butt cheek.

"That is for what you did before and now for your final punishment."

He held on to her hips and he thrust into her hard and fast and then almost right out and back into her again. He moved hard and fast which caused her to moan. He bent over and found her clit and then he started rubbing it fast and pinching it until he heard her scream out his name and then he stood up and pulled out of her.

"On your back"

She turned over and moved to the center of the bed and he climbed on top of her and pushed his hard dick into her as she lifted her leg up and opened them wider as he thrust into her, like a wild animal, hard and fast.

Then he moved one of his hands between them and rubbed her clit again causing her back to arch off the bed and she screamed out his name when her orgasm hit her full force. He then filled her with his seed and he screamed out her name and collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. When his breathing returned to normal, he lifted himself on his forearms looking down at Sam.

"I'm too old for this?"

"No you are not. Jack O'Neill is still so hot; you were like a wild animal like the time when we were affected by the Broca virus a few years ago."

"Hey, you were the one who tried to seduce me remember."

"I know but I saw the video tape about what happened in the control room."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"So, what would you like to do now Sam?"

"Well, how about we shower and then we go out for lunch and shopping."

"Sounds good to me."

He bent down and gave her a kiss before getting off the bed. He stripped off the rest of his clothes while Sam went to run the shower for them. Jack joined her with a bottle of water he took from the mini bar. After their shower they got dressed before leaving the hotel. Since it was a warm, sunny day they leisurely walked around looking in the shops and checking out the restaurants in the area. .

They enjoyed themselves over the next few days. Jack showed Sam where he used to live, the schools he went to the parks where he used to go to play when he was little. Sam found out that his father was an alcoholic who always came home drunk.

His father died when Jack was fifteen from liver failure. His mother had worked since she was fifteen and married at sixteen. She died at fifty-two from a stroke. Sam also found out that he was the second eldest of eight kids. His had one sister who was still born, after his father hit his mother one night when he came home drunk. The blow caused her to lose her balance and fell on her stomach which caused her to start hemorrhage.

The hospital couldn't save his sister, who they had named Jackie. She was ten weeks premature. Jack's other brothers and sisters' names were Michael, James, Jessie, Michele, Marshall and Martha. Jack told Sam about what it was like for him growing up; how hard it was on him until he got mixed up with the wrong crowd. They were sitting in the park on Sunday afternoon, talking about what happened then.

"They were thieves, breaking and entering, stealing what they could take and selling it later for money for alcohol, smokes and drugs. I didn't get into any of that crap but I did sell the smokes at school so I could earn some money so I could graduate high school. I also needed the money to help get my brothers and sisters through it. A week after graduation I got busted for selling stolen smokes. Since it was my first offence and my lawyer had done a background check on me; he spoke to the judge and they gave me two options; jail or join the Air Force. You know which one I chose."

"Yes and now look at you. You have come so far since you were eighteen Jack. Look at what you have accomplished since then; you're a Major General in the Air Force who is married to one of the smartest Air Force scientists in the galaxy. You also have two wonderful children who have you wrapped around their little fingers and they love you so much. You have made a lot of friends and allies over the past eight years Jack and I'm proud of you for coming so far."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well, I did have some help"

"We both did Jack. You have helped me through some bad times and shown me things that I was afraid of."

"Yeah, I know and look what I created; a sex maniac" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, but you love every second of it, don't ya" Jack grinned back at her.

"Yep, the little general sure gets plenty of action when ever you're around" Sam laughed even more when he said that and he flicked his eye brows at her.

"Jack, would you like to have more children?"

"Why; do you?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Well, if it happens, it happens Sam."

"I know."

The next day was their wedding anniversary. Jack started off with a honeymoon breakfast after they had made love twice that morning. While having breakfast in bed, Sam's cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID.

"It's the SGC."

"Oh no, you're not answering it."

"It could be important; they know not to call me unless it is important Jack" she pushed a button.

"Carter"

"Hi Sam, happy anniversary."

"Hi Janet, is every thing ok? Are the kids and dad ok?" Janet laughed and Jack looked worried.

"Yes, Sam they are fine, just relax."

"Janet said the kids and dad are fine."

"Then why is she calling?"

"Janet, why are you calling?"

"I've got a wedding anniversary present for you."

"Janet, what is it?"

"You better grab your husband's credit card so you guys can buy another crib."

"What?" She looked at Jack in shock.

"Congratulations Sam, you pregnant."

"How far?"

"Ten weeks; I just checked the results this morning. It has been hell here for the past few days, with an SG team coming in hot and a lot of wounded."

"Any deaths?"

"No but I did call your dad in to help with the healing device on the more serious ones."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know Janet."

"Sure thing. I'll have to let General Hammond know."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"See you then" and then they hung up.

"Sam, what is it? Doc wouldn't call unless something was wrong."

"She called to give us our wedding anniversary present."

"Ok but by the look on your face something happened?" she looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, some thing has happened Jack; Janet just told me that I'm ten weeks pregnant."

"Pregnant?" he was shocked; Sam smiled and nodded her head. He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss and then put his hand on her lower stomach where their child was growing within her.

"Sam, you can be full of surprises."

"We both can be."

They kissed once more before finishing their breakfast. They spent the whole day shopping and also having lots of fun. Later that evening they left the hotel for the evening. The doorman flagged them a taxi in front of the hotel.

"Jack, where are we going?"

"You will see Sam, trust me."

"You know I do."

Jack gave the driver the address where they wanted to go and then sat back and wrapped his arm around Sam.

"Sam, you are going to love this place."

"I hope so."

"You will" and he gave her a kiss.

A few minutes later the taxi pulled up outside the restaurant. After Jack paid the driver, they got out and walked inside hand in hand. After Jack gave them their names, they were taken to their table. Once seated, Jack ordered a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne since Sam was not allowed to have any alcohol. They enjoyed their evening, laughing and talking while enjoying their dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Jack, this is fantastic. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Anything to please my beautiful wife" and then a woman came to their table, selling single roses.

"Good evening, would you like to buy a rose for your wife?"

"How much are they each?"

"Three dollars sir."

"I'll take a dozen of the red."

"Jack, one would have been enough."

"Sam, you are worth it; plus I forgot to order some for this morning." the lady put the twelve roses on the table and Jack paid for them and then she moved to another table.

"But I haven't gotten anything for you" he put his hand on hers.

"Yes you have Sam; you gave me the best wedding anniversary present ever."

"The baby"

"Yes" he said smiling.

"We were both surprised by the news."

"True; are you ready to go?"

"Where, the night is still young?" Jack waved the waitress over and asked for the bill and to call for a taxi.

"There is someone whom I want you to meet."

"Ok"

After the bill was paid Sam put her jacket on and picked up her roses and carried them outside with Jack next to her. When they got out side, their taxi was waiting. Once they had gotten in, Jack gave the driver the address and then they were on their way to the next destination.

Sam smelled one of the roses smiling and then turned her head to see Jack watching her. He bent over and gave her a kiss and she snuggled up to his side. A few minutes later the taxi stopped outside of a pub. After Jack paid for the fare they got out and Sam looked around and saw the sign.

"Chef O'Neill's Pub? A relative of yours Jack?"

"Yep, come on lets go in" they walked into the pub and walked up to the bar.

"Hi ya; what can I get for ya."

"Guinness for me and Sam, what would you like."

"Lemonade thanks."

"Ok, you're new around here" the barmaid said, when she poured Jack his beer.

"Nope just visiting; is Mike here?"

"Yep, he's out back in the kitchen, you want to talk to him?"

"When he's free."

"Ok" she poured Sam her lemonade and passed it to her. Mike came out from the back and Jack spotted his brother.

"Hey Mickey, get your sorry Irish ass over here" Jack yelled out.

Michael and the other customers looked around. Mike was shocked to see his brother standing there, with a grin on his face. He walked around the bar and walked up to Jack and they hugged.

"Have you paid for your drinks?"

"Just about to." Mike turned to Doris behind the bar.

"They're on the house Doris."

"Yes sir."

"Doris this is my brother, Jack."

"Hello"

"Hi" then Mickey saw Sam watching them.

"You must be Sam."

"Yes I am" then he gave her a hug.

"Easy bro" then he let go.

"Why?"

"Because you are going to be an uncle again, that's why."

"No way."

"Yes way; we just found out this morning."

"Well, I will be, so this makes it what?"

"Three, you already have a niece and nephew."

"Well, you stallion congratulations, both of you."

"Thanks Mickey"

"So Sam, what do you see in some one like Jack here?"

"Lots of things."

"Like what?"

"Love, caring, understanding, crazy, funny, I can go on."

"That's Jack for ya. So what have you been up to since I last heard from ya?"

"We have both been promoted again."

"Bloody hell; so what are you know?"

"Major General and Sam is a full bird Colonel" he gave a low whistle.

"Who would ever have thought you would make General."

"General Hammond, the Chief of Staff, the President and I did" Sam said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You know the President?" he asked, shocked.

"Henry? Yep, we had dinner with him just last month."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"When do you have to get back to the Springs?"

"Tomorrow, we have to save Dad from the kids" Mickey laughed.

"Little tear a ways are they Sam?"

"Just like their father and they have him wrapped around their little fingers."

"Who would have ever thought that the big, bad, x-black ops General being a big softie?"

"I did."

"I'll be back, got to pee" Jack put his drink down and went to the men's room.

"So, how far long are ya?"

"Ten weeks"

"Ok; so what are you guys doing here any way?"

"You don't know what today is?"

"Yes, the twenty second, so?"

"You are just like Jack but at least he remembers our wedding anniversary, unlike you I hear" she said smiling.

"What? Is it today?"

"Yep, three years."

"Shit, I'll be" Sam could see the resemblance between Jack and Mike.

"Do you keep in contact with the rest of the family?"

"Yeah; sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding. Robin's father was rushed to the hospital with a stroke two days before your wedding."

"I know, Jack told me. I am sorry for your wife's loss" Robin's father had passed away a week after the stroke.

"Thanks. Jack told me none of the rest of the family showed up for it."

"Yes I know; he wasn't happy about it but we think that they would be kicking themselves when they found out that the President was there."

"They sure were, especially when Jack sent photo's of you two with the President and letting them know that they missed out on a good time."

"Yes they did, the wedding lasted until the early hours of the next morning."

Just then Robin walked out from the back and saw her husband talking to a woman. She went to find out who she was. Mike saw her coming and smiled.

"Hey, everything ok out back?"

"Yep and what are you doing chatting up women?" she raised an eyebrow while looking at her husband. He laughed at her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Robin this is Sam, Jack's wife. Sam this is my wife Robin."

"Nice to meet you" and they shook hands.

"You too Robin."

"Where is Jack?"

"He had to take a leak," Mike said.

"Sam what are you and Jack doing up here and where are the kids?" and then Jack joined them.

"Hey Robin, long time no see."

"Hey Jack, you are looking good."

"Thanks."

"I was asking Sam where the kids where and why are you here."

"For one, Dad has got the rug rats while we are up here for our anniversary" Jack said, smiling.

"Shit, is that today?"

"Yep and there is another O'Neill rug rat on the way" Jack said, grinning.

"What? You have been busy; no wonder you keep yourself so fit."

Mike hit Jack's stomach lightly; Sam giggled and blushed at the same time.

"Sam and I do work out together in the gym when we have the time."

"And in bed" Jack rolled his eyes.

"You need to exercise more and I don't mean in bed."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me Jack" they all grinned at one another.

They continued talking for an hour before Jack and Sam left to head back to the hotel for the night, since Sam was getting tired. As soon as Sam's head hit the pillow she was sound asleep. Jack spooned her from behind, holding her close to him as he whispered,

"Happy anniversary Sam." and then falling asleep himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Early the next morning Sam was awake and she felt Jack's warm body against her back and one hand on her breast. She knew he was asleep and she felt his hard dick between her legs close to her opening, so she moved her leg over his to open herself more.

Then she moved her hand between her legs and guided the tip of his dick into her opening and moved so that it slid in to her and then moved her hips back so that it went in further and he pushed forward until it was all the way in.

She let out a moan and noticed that his breathing was changing and knew he was waking up, so she lay there until she felt him kissing the back of her neck and squeezing her breast, then moving his hips back and forth.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning Jack."

"I notice that the little general is ready for some action" Sam smiled and turned her head so she could see Jack smiling.

"I wonder if it is loaded?" Sam said and then Jack started moving back and forth which caused Sam to moan.

"There is only one way to find out."

He stared moving back and forth, letting out a moan, while looking at Sam and pinching her nipple. He then moved his hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit.

"Oh god, mmm, that feels so good Jack" she licked her lips as he moved even harder and faster within her.

"Oh yes, faster Jack, yes, oh yes."

Jack moved back and forth harder and faster, the way she liked it. He watched her come as she screamed out his name as her orgasm ripped through her body and then he followed her and he filled her with his seed. He held on to her as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"What a way to wake up in the morning" Jack said.

"What way is that?"

"To wake up with a beautiful woman in my arms and my hard dick in her hot, sweet opening first thing in the morning" she giggled.

"You miss it while off world don't you" she was able to turn around and look at him.

"Yes I do. I miss you and our kids. I've missed out on so much Sam." he gave her a kiss and stroked her cheek.

"Jack, what are you saying?"

"What do you think if I transferred back to the SGC or to the Academy to help train the young ones?"

"What brought this on?" she moved so she could lie on her back and see him better.

"Well, I've missed out on so much with JJ and Grace. I've been thinking about it since yesterday morning, after you told me about the baby. I don't want to miss out on seeing our kids grow up and I hope you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yes I do Jack and you know that I'll support you all the way, whatever you decide."

"Thank you for understanding" and he gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Sam."

"I love you too Jack" he gave her another kiss.

"Well first things first. I need to pee and I'm going to order us some breakfast; after all you are eating for two now" Sam smiled at him.

"Yes I am" then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"I'll be right back"

He got up and walked to the bathroom while Sam lay there thinking about what Jack had just said. She smiled, thinking that it would be good to have him home. When he returned she got up and went into the bathroom while Jack called room service.

After Sam finished relieving herself, she turned the shower on and got in. When Jack hung up the phone he could hear the shower running and he got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom door. He opened it and walked in and smiled when he saw Sam's naked body. She turned around and smiled.

"Coming in to join me or are you just going to stand there and watch?"

He took a few steps forward and opened the door and walked in and closed it behind him. He then bent over and gave Sam a passionate kiss and at the same time she pulled him under the shower head before they broke apart, still smiling.

"Breakfast is half an hour away."

"So we have some time for some fun?" she rotated her hips which made him groan.

"Damn you woman" she giggled and then gave him a kiss. She turned around and pushed her backside against him and gave it a wiggle and then she heard him groan.

"Bend over and spread em."

She did what he told her to do and she felt him enter into her from behind. They both let out a moan and then he held on to her hips as he started moving back and forth, in and out of her.

"Oh yes Jack, Mmm" then he started to pick up the pace as he heard her moans.

"Oh yes, that feels so good" then her breathing started to change and he picked up the pace.

"Oh yes" Sam said purring.

Jack started to go harder and faster, hitting her G spot causing her to call out his name. He did it again and again as she screamed out his name as he filled her with his seed and called out her name as his own orgasm hit him. He leaned against her back, putting his hands on the wall while they caught their breath.

"Gee Sam; you sure know how to turn me on."

"Yes I do and you love it."

"Yes I do; come on, let's finish our shower before breakfast comes. Boy am I hungry."

"So am I."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jack straightened up and pulled out of her as she stood up and turned around. She gave him a kiss, before they washed one another and then Jack turned the shower off. They got out and dried off before putting robes on and then walked out to their bedroom to get their clothes sorted out. When there was a knock on the door Jack answered it; it was their breakfast.

After the room service waiter was gone Sam lifted the two lids and put them aside before picking up the plates and put them on the table, while Jack poured them a glass of orange juice each before sitting down. They started eating their pancakes wrapped up with slices of peaches and whipped cream.

"This is so good Jack."

"I knew you would love it, after all when you were carrying JJ and Grace you would have this three times a week. I know, Daniel told me" he smiled.

"You do know me too well."

"Yes I do and I know that after you have this you have an egg omelet with onions and chopped tomato with bacon on top and maple syrup."

"You didn't?"

Jack lifted the cover of the third tray and saw Sam's face light up and she smiled, while licking her lips, as she picked up the plate with one hand and moved the other plate to the side of the table. Jack put the lid down and picked up the jug and poured them both another glass of orange juice before putting the jug back on the trolley. He watched Sam eat her breakfast and she knew he was watching her, so she looked up at him while drinking her drink.

"This is one of the things that I'm going to enjoy the most Sam."

"What, watching me eat?"

"Yes, you enjoying your breakfast like you are doing now."

"Oh, why?"

"Because I missed watching you eating strange combinations of foods while pregnant and when we are together, me feeding you grapes and chocolate covered strawberries. Getting up in the middle of the night to get you what ever food you want for a snack, I want to be there for all of that and much more."

"You really miss home don't you?"

"Yes, I do Sam; I miss you and our kids."

"As I said, I'll support you all the way on this. Whatever you decide to do" she put both hands on his while looking into his eyes.

"I know you will Sam and I love you."

"I love you to" then she finished off her breakfast while Jack made them both a cup of tea.

"I wonder how Dad is doing with the kids?"

"Spoiling them rotten" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, Dad sure spoils them and he is not the only one."

Sam had caught General Hammond giving the kids cookies while he was looking after them a few times. He treated them like his own grandkids even if he didn't get a chance to see them much. After breakfast they got dressed and packed their bags.

"Sam, have you still got your maternity clothes?"

"Yes I have lucky and kept all the baby clothes."

"Ok, got everything?"

"Yes, you."

"Yep, shall we."

Jack called for a bell man to take their bags down to reception while Sam carried the roses that Jack had bought for her. After Jack paid the bill, their limo arrived to take them to the airport. Half an hour later they arrived at the airport and after tipping the driver, they walked into the airport to get their bags and tickets sorted out. Once that was all taken care of, Sam passed the roses to Jack while she went to use the ladies room. When she returned they went to sit down in the waiting area until it was time for their flight to be called. While waiting they talked about the new baby, the nursery and also about telling their family and friends the good news. Fifteen minutes after they sat down, they heard their flight announced over the PA system. They got up and headed to the gate. Fifteen minutes later they were airborne and on their way home.

"Sam, what do you think of a barbecue tonight and we can tell everyone then?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Sweet."

They talked about other things for the next two hours until they arrived in Colorado Spring airport. When they walked into the terminal they looked around for Jacob and the kids and then they heard,

"Mommy, Daddy."

They could hear Grace and they looked around and smiled to see her on Jacob's shoulders smiling and waving at them. Then they saw JJ, who saw them and he let go of Jacob's hand and ran over to them while Jacob took Grace off his shoulders and put her on the ground and she ran over to them the best she could.

Jack crouched down as JJ ran into his arms and hugged him and then Sam did the same the best she could when Grace ran into her arms for a hug and then they stood up as Jacob reached them.

"Here, let me Sam."

"Thanks Dad" and she passed the roses to him so she could wrap both arms around Grace.

"We missed you daddy," JJ said.

"We missed you too kids. Have you been good for grand dad?"

"Yep."

"They have been good and we had lots of fun, didn't we kids?"

"Yep" Grace said smiling.

"That's good; shall we go, I did promise you two McDonalds."

"Yea" they both said smiling and then they walked over to where their bags were. Jacob and Jack picked up the bags and then they headed out to Sam's SUV.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Did you two have a good time while you were away?"

"Yep and we even talked while away Dad," Sam said.

"Oh, care to share?" when they reached Sam's wagon and she unlocked it.

"We will talk about it while the kids are having their nap Dad."

"Ok"

Once they were are all in the car, Jack drove them to McDonalds. While the kids were enjoying their happy meal, Jack and Jacob both had a big Mac combo and Sam had a McChicken combo and an ice cream sundae afterwards. They talked while enjoying their lunch and afterwards the kids played in the play area for a while with some other kids.

"Sam, are you pregnant?" Jacob asked.

"Why do you ask dad?"

"Well, for one thing you are glowing and two the last time you had a McDonald ice cream sundae with chocolate sauce is when you were carrying Grace."

"Sam, we have been busted."

"So, is it true?"

"Yes, Dad it is."

"How far along are you?" he asked, grinning.

"Janet said ten weeks; quite an anniversary present."

"I'll say; congratulations to you both and even Selmac is over the moon. I'll be right back" Jacob got up and walked inside and got himself a cup of coffee and then returned.

"Dad I thought that you gave up on coffee?"

"Well, Selmac and I had a bet."

"A bet?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep; the bet was that you would be pregnant by the time your third wedding anniversary came around and Selmac said you wouldn't be until your fourth, so I win."

"What if Selmac had won?"

"I let her watch the latest Star Wars with Teal'c."

"Ahh, another Star Wars fan?"

"Yes"

"When are you going to tell the kids?"

"When we get home and that reminds me" Jack got out his phone.

"Hey Daniel, yes we are fine… Daniel I know that sounds fascinating but I just called to invite you, Teal'c, Janet, Elliott and Cassie around for a barbecue tonight… why, because it's Sam and my anniversary… six… ok, see you guys then" then he hung up.

"Daniel is going to pass the message on to the others. Why don't we grab the kids and go shopping for the barbecue tonight?" They stood up and took care of the rubbish.

"Kids, come on we are leaving."

"Dad, we were just having fun."

"I know JJ. Come on, we are going shopping" their eyes lit up and they both ran over to their parents.

"Come on, let's go shopping"

Jack took JJ to the men's room while Sam took Grace to the ladies room, since she had been potty trained. Once finished they all got into the car and headed to the grocery store to buy some food for the barbecue that night. When they arrived home and the groceries were put away and their bags were unpacked it was time for JJ and Grace to take their afternoon nap. While they were sleeping, Jacob, Jack and Sam talked.

"Ok Jack, Sam; what is it that you wanted to tell me."

"I'm going to ask for a transfer back to the SGC or the Academy."

"Why Jack?"

"I want to spend more time with Sam and the kids. You know what it was like when they were young, and now, since we found out about the little one, we talked about me being home more so I can spend more time with my family. Now that the war is over with the Goa'uld and the Replicators are gone, it is time for me to come home for good."

"Fair enough Jack, good luck."

"Thanks Dad."

"So, how was it in Chicago?" They talked for the next two hours and then Sam got up to get them all a drink. When she returned, she sat next to Jack on the couch and told Jacob about meeting his brother and his wife. When the kids woke up, JJ walked down stairs.

"Mommy, Grace is awake."

"Ok, let's go back upstairs and get you and your sister dressed" Sam got up and followed JJ back upstairs.

"Ok, I need to pee."

"Ok you know what to do."

"Yes"

"Good, you go and pee while I'll go and get Grace."

"Ok Mommy."

JJ went into his bedroom and then into the bathroom so he could relieve himself. They had put a box in front of the toilet so he could step up on to it and the same for the wash basin. Sam went to pick up Grace and gave her a hug.

"Hey, are you ok? Mommy is here" and she rubbed Grace's back until she settled down.

"Pee?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You want to pee" and she nodded.

"Ok"

She carried her into the bathroom and took her diaper off so she could sit on the potty. While she was relieving her self, Sam went to get a pair of pull-ups for her and then walked back into the bathroom.

"Finish"

"Good girl, here we go."

Sam crouched down and helped Grace get into her pull-ups and then put her shorts on her.

"Better?"

"Thanks mommy" and she gave Sam a hug.

"Your welcome sweetie; why don't you go downstairs and bug your daddy" she tickled her which made her giggle.

"Ok" then she ran out of the bathroom.

Sam smiled and put her hand on her stomach and smiled. She emptied and cleaned out the potty and then washed her hands before seeing what JJ was up to. She could hear both of the kids laughing downstairs and then she remembered the baseball caps Jack bought them.

She went and got them from her room and walked downstairs to see Jacob and Jack tickling the kids and having heaps of fun with them. Sam sat down next to Jack and she put the pink Chicago Cub's baseball cap on Grace's head and then she managed to put the blue one on JJ. They both felt the caps on their heads and took them off and looked at them and smiled.

"We did keep our promise kids."

"Thanks Mommy, Daddy" JJ hugged them both and then Grace did the same. Grace was sitting on Sam's knee while JJ was sitting on Jack's.

"Kids, we got something important to tell you" and they looked at Jack.

"Mommy is going to have a baby."

"But I'm baby" Grace said and Jack smiled.

"I know sweetie but you are going to have a baby brother or sister in seven months."

"Why wait that long?" Grace asked.

"Because, sweetie, that is how long it will take to grow in mommy's tummy before it can be born. When you get older you will understand; ok sweetie?"

"Ok" she leaned against Sam and she kissed Grace on the head and smiled at Jack.

"Who wants chocolate milk and cookies?" Jack asked.

"Me" both kids said, grinning.

"Ok; JJ you go and bug your grandfather why I'll go and get all of us chocolate milk and cookies."

Jack put JJ on the floor and he ran over to Jacob while Jack got them their drinks and cookies. When he returned with a tray in hand he put it on the coffee table and passed everyone their drinks and passed a plate of cookies around before sitting next to Sam. Grace climbed over onto Jack's lap while they were all talking.

A couple of hours later Jack was cooking steaks on the barbecue while JJ and Grace watched him cook and trying not to burn them at the same time and then they heard a couple of cars pulling up in front. Jack helped the kids down and they ran around to the side of the house.

"Uncle Danny, Uncle T you made it." JJ yelled out Then Jack turned around to see Teal'c carrying Grace while Daniel was carrying JJ.

"Hi guys, I am pleased that you could make it."

"Thanks, Elliott and Jennifer just pulled up as we did."

"Ok, how is their house hunting coming along?"

Jennifer and Elliott had been engaged for a couple of months and were saving up for a house and a wedding. Elliott had known about the SGC for seven months and was on SG1 while Jennifer was a senior cadet at the Academy and didn't know about the SGC yet.

"They are still looking." then the young couple came into the yard.

"Hi guys, grab a drink, sit down and relax."

"Thanks sir."

"Sam will be back soon; she has gone to pick up Cassie because Doc was called back to work" he did not want to say too much because Jennifer was there.

"We know Jack; we just came from the base, SG3 and 13 came back hot.

"Gee, what are they trying to do, break our record?"

"They have Jack, with this one they have."

"Oh" Jack said and then Sam and Cassie arrived.

"I hope they are not burnt Jack," Cassie said, smiling as she walked outside from inside the house.

"Nooo; gee you have grown" she walked over and gave him a hug.

"Well, you're hardly around these days; always off somewhere. How was your trip to Chicago?"

"It was great, wasn't it Sam?"

"Yep, I even meet his brother and his wife while we were there." she said, smiling.

They all sat down and talked for a while the steaks were cooking.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"We have some good news to share" Jack said.

"Mommy is having a baby" JJ said.

"What?" Daniel said; they were all surprised.

"Yes it's true Daniel. I'm ten weeks along; Janet called me yesterday morning to give us the news."

"Hey, that is wonderful news guys" they congratulated them on the news. A few minutes later they were all sitting down having their dinner while music was playing in the background and they were talking and laughing. After dinner, while Sam and Cassie cleaned up the others talked outside and then Janet finally arrived.

"Hey, we saved a piece of over cooked steak for you."

"Thanks. Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Good, no morning sickness; at least not yet any way. How did it go?"

"Good, they will all live."

"Until next time."

Sam pulled the dish out of the warming drawer that had a piece of steak, a baked potato and corn on the cob on it and put them on a plate for Janet. She took some of the salad out of the fridge and let Janet dish up her own and then they walked outside where the others were.

They sat around talking for the next hour before they left for their own homes. Jacob was needed back on the Tok'ra home world for a mission, so Teal'c was taking him back to the base. They said their good nights before leaving.

Once they were gone, Jack and Sam carried their kids up to their bedrooms and changed them into their pj's before putting them to bed for the night. Then they went back down stairs. Jack went into their office/study to type up his request for the transfer while Sam took care of the dishes, before joining him ten minutes later. She started up her computer and signed on so she could check out her e-mails, as well as reply to some of them. She wrote to Harm and Mac to let them know how their trip went and about the baby. When she was finished on the net she closed down the computer and turned to see Jack doing the same thing.

"Ready to go to bed, Sam?"

"Yes, take me to bed."

"Ok, come on it has been a long day."

"Yes it has."

They left the office after turning out the light and went to bed for an early night, knowing the kids would be awake early in the morning.

When Harm and Mac arrived home after a long day in court, they sat down to the dinner that they bought on their way home.

"Boy, am I glad that case is over with" Mac said.

"Yeah, at least he got fifteen years."

"True; I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some?"

"Thanks"

Mac went to make the coffee while Harm turned his computer on to check for any e-mail. Mac came back and passed him the cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Hey, here is one from Jack and Sam" he opened it up and they both read it.

"Pregnant!" Mac said.

"Yeah, some anniversary present for them."

"True/ from what Sam say's they had a wonderful time in Chicago."

"Yeah and Jacob did spoil the kids."

"Well, he hardly ever gets to see them, so why not?"

"I guess your right."

It was just after six in the morning when JJ pushed the door open to his parents' bedroom and walked in and climbed up on the bed and got under the covers and snuggled up to Sam. She automatically wrapped her arm around him and he fell asleep again within a minute, Ten minutes later Jack and Sam were awoken when they heard, through the baby monitor,

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"I'll get Grace," Jack whispered to Sam.

"Thanks" Jack got up and went to get Grace.

"Hey there sweetie" she looked up and smiled.

"Daddy"

"Yes, daddy's here" he picked her up and gave her a kiss and then checked her diaper.

"Lets change your diaper first and then we will go and see mommy, ok?"

"Ok"

Jack changed her diaper and tickled her stomach afterwards which got her giggling and then he picked her up and went back to their bedroom to see JJ in the middle of the bed, asleep in Sam arms. He put Grace onto the bed close to JJ and then he got back in.

"Sleep sweetie."

"Ok" she let out a yawn and went to sleep in Jack's arms.

Jack watched the three most important people in his life; he knew that he loved this every morning and missed it while he was off world. He kept watching them until he fell asleep himself.

An hour later Daniel arrived at the house and knocked on the door; he noticed that the curtains were still closed and so he used the key that was given to him and let himself into the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Daniel pulled back some of the curtains and put the coffeepot on before going upstairs to check on the family. When he saw them all in the master bed, he smiled and then had an idea. He left the room and went back downstairs to get Sam's digital camera and went back upstairs.

He walked into the bedroom and took a picture of the family and then headed back downstairs and started to get breakfast organized for them.

Ten minutes later Sam woke up and managed to get out of bed and ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. Jack woke up when he heard Sam throwing up and he got up, without waking the kids and walked into the bathroom and crouched down next to Sam and started rubbing her back.

"Better?"

"Yeah; what a way to start the morning" she said, as she leaned against him.

"Come on, let's go and get the kids their breakfast."

"Shower first."

"Sounds like a plan."

They stood up and Sam went to rinse her mouth out while Jack went to get a couple of towels for them and started up the shower. While they were having their shower, the kids woke up and heard the shower running. They could smell pancakes, so they got out of their parents bed and went downstairs to see who was cooking them breakfast.

"Uncle Daniel" JJ said. Smiling he turned around and smiled at the kids.

"Morning kids, where are mom and dad?"

"Shower"

"Ok, are you hungry?"

"Yep"

"Ok"

Daniel put JJ up in his chair and Grace in her high chair. He got them their juice and while they were drinking it he cut up the pancakes for them and put maple syrup over them and then passed the plates to them. They loved pancakes and they started enjoying their breakfast.

When Jack and Sam had finished their shower, they noticed the kids weren't in the bed and they could smell pancakes.

"Daniel must be here," Sam said.

"Could be; what do you feel like for breakfast?"

"Dry toast for me."

"Ok" he gave her a kiss before they got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Morning campers."

"Morning Jack, Sam."

"Morning Daniel; thanks for breakfast but" then he passed Sam a plate with cut up dry toast and she smiled at him.

"Thanks"

She took the plate and started munching on it while Jack got her orange juice and himself coffee while Daniel dished up his and Jack's pancakes. They talked while having breakfast and then afterwards Sam too, the kids upstairs to get them dressed while Jack cleaned up the kitchen. When the kids were dress and Jack's duffle was packed, they left to head into the SGC, since Jack was due back at the Alpha site at 1000 hours.

When they arrived at the SGC, after dropping the kids off at the day care center, Sam went to her lab to see what had been going on while Jack went to send the fax to the Joint Chiefs of Staff before going to see Hammond. Jack walked to General Hammond's after getting changed into his BDU's.

"Morning George I see that the place survived with out Sam" he said smiling.

"Yes, it did and congratulation's. Dr Fraser gave me the good news."

"Thanks, it sure was a surprise alright" Jack sat down looking at Hammond.

"Jack, what's wrong? Is everything alright with Sam and the baby?"

"Yeah; I just sent this to the Chief of Staff." he passed Hammond the letter and he read it and then looked at Jack.

"Transfer, why?"

"Family; I've missed out on so much with JJ and Grace growing up with only coming home once every fortnight for three days. Now, with Sam being pregnant again, I want to be here full time and watch Sam get bigger everyday and to watch my kids grow up. I missed out on so much with Charlie and now it's like history repeating itself. I don't want that for Sam and the kids."

"I understand son and I hope they do accept your transfer. What if they don't accept it?"

"I'll retire if it comes to that" Hammond nodded and then his phone rang.

"Hammond… yes sir, he is right here; I'll put it on speaker" then he pushed two buttons and hung up the hand set.

"General O'Neill."

"Yes sir"

"I just received your fax; are you sure you want to transfer back to Stargate Command?"

"Yes sir."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I'm sorry but your request is denied."

"Well sir, if that is the case, you will have my retirement papers within the hour."

"General O'Neill, I won't accept them."

"Sir, you have these two choices because I have put in a lot of years in the Air Force, as well as the SGC. Now things have changed; I've got a family to think about. The war is over with the Goa'uld and it is now time for me to spend time with my family while they are still young." There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Are you sure about this General?"

"Sam supports me one hundred percent, sir."

"Give me a few days to think about it and I'll contact General Hammond on my decision."

"Thank you sir."

"How is Colonel Carter?" Jack smiled.

"Well sir, the food bill is going to be going up here as well as at home from now on. We just found out on Monday that she is ten weeks pregnant."

"Congratulations and I now understand why you want to be close to home."

"Thank you sir."

"I'll talk to the President and see what he says."

"Yes sir" then the line went dead. Hammond pushed a button and then looked at Jack.

"I'll let you know as soon as I receive word."

"Thanks. I better go and say good bye to my wife before heading off." Jack stood up

"Don't worry Jack, they will think of something."

"I know George, I know" then he walked out of Hammond's office and went to see Sam in her lab.

"Hey, sexy" he said with a grin and she looked up.

"Hey are you ok?" he walked into her lab.

"Yeah, I sent the fax to the Chief of Staff and spoke to George, who congratulated us on the little one" Sam smiled.

"Jack, what is it?" she know his look when something wasn't right.

"I spoke to the Chief of Staff while I was in Hammond's office and I've given him a choice; transfer or retirement."

"And?"

"They are thinking about it" Sam gave him a nod.

"I better get going; see you in two weeks since you are not allowed to gate travel" Sam smiled.

"Thanks" she walked around her desk and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"See you in two weeks."

"Yeah, take care of yourself Sam."

"I will and you too."

"I will" they kissed and he put his hand on her lower stomach where there child was growing and she put her hand on top of his.

"We will be waiting for you" he smiled.

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too" they hugged and kissed one last time, before Jack left to go to the Alpha site. Sam returned to her work.

Three days later General Hammond left Sam in charge of the base because he had to go to DC to see the President. Sam was in the control room when he was beamed to the Oval office. She was doing a full diagnostic on the gate and also checking to see if everything was ok. After several hours she finished the diagnostic and stood up,

"Sergeant, I'm going to the mess hall for some lunch, call me if there are any problems."

"Yes ma'am" then Sam left to get some lunch. Five minutes later Hammond was beamed back into the control room.

"Sir, is everything ok?" Hammond smiled.

"Yes it is. Where is Colonel Carter?"

"She went to get some lunch."

"Ok, I'll be right back" then he walked down the steps to the corridor. Ten minutes later he returned in BDU's.

Sergeant, would you dial the Alpha site? I need to go through and talk to General O'Neill."

"Yes sir" then he started dialing the Alpha site.

"Colonel Carter will still be in charge until I return."

"Yes sir."

Then he walked down to the gate room and waited for the wormhole to form. Once it did, he walked up the ramp and walked through to the Alpha site and the gate shut down. When Hammond looked around on his arrival, he couldn't believe that this was the second Alpha site being built. Sam's idea to have it built in a mountain like the SGC. There were two SF's standing at attention at the bottom of the ramp.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"At ease gentlemen; can one of you show me where General O'Neill's office is?"

"No need to George" he turned around to see Jack standing in the doorway, with his hands in his pockets.

"Jack"

"George, this is a nice surprise for you to come and visit. Does Sam know you're here?"

"No, can we talk in private?"

"Sure, this way; have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I haven't had time" Hammond followed Jack down to their mess hall.

"Ok, we are having meat loaf today. We can talk while having lunch."

"Thanks" they walked into the mess hall which was half the size of the SGC's. Once they had their lunch they went to sit down in one of the corners.

"Are Sam and the baby ok?"

"Yes, they are both fine. There are already bets being taken on when the baby is due and what sex it will be" Jack smiled.

"Something's will never change; so why are you here?"

"I've just come from the Oval office, after talking to the Chief of Staff and the President."

"Ok, what have they decided?"

"You are being transferred to the SGC as the new CO starting on Monday."

"Me? What about you?"

"I've been transferred and promoted to Lieutenant General."

"Wow, you deserve the extra star but where are you moving to?"

"Washington and I will be the CO of Home World Security. I'll send you the memo about it."

"Sweet, so who is the shrub taking over here?"

"Colonel Dixon is after his promotion," he said smiling.

"He will like that."

They talked while having their lunch and then afterwards Jack showed Hammond around the new Alpha site. The first one was attacked just before Grace was born, by Anubis' Super Soldiers. Everyone ran for the trees as they would then be able to get to the ring platform and be able to ring down to the Tok'ra tunnels.

Some of the men diverted the soldiers away from the tunnels so that others could reach them. One of the men sent an SOS signal to both the Tok'ra and Earth. They were in the tunnels for a week before the SGC could send relief personnel and medical teams to the site.

They were shocked when they saw the destruction that had taken place. Since they didn't know if there were any Super Soldier's around they quickly went to the tunnels and got everyone out. They also gathered all of the lap top computers and any other important technology and information that were still in tact.

Daniel went to Jack's quarters and gathered all of his personal things and then to his office for any Alpha site information. No one died but there were a few injuries.

After showing George around, they headed to the gate room where Jack had the captain dial Earth.

"Well George, what do you think of this place now?"

"It's great; Sam sure had some great ideas."

"Yes she has. Well sir, I better get back to my lovely paper work and I will see you on Sunday."

"Ok; I won't tell Sam, I'll let you surprise her."

"She and the kids will love that" and then the worm hole was formed and the signal was sent.

"See you on Sunday."

"Ok Jack."

Then he stepped up to the gate and walked through to the SGC and then the gate shut down. He walked down the steps and Walter went to see him.

"Colonel Carter hasn't returned from her lunch sir. She called about ten minutes ago; Dr Lee needed her help with something and SG4 will be leaving in half an hour to PYX243."

"Thank you Walter; I'll be back in time for SG4 to leave."

"Yes, sir" then Walter went back up to the control room while George went to get changed and then back to the control room to see SG4 off. After they left, he went up to his office to do some work and he also called Sam to let her know that he was back.

The next few days had been busy for SG1; they went off world for an overnight mission with SG5, since Sam was not allowed to gate travel now that she was pregnant. On Sunday evening Jack arrived at the SGC with his bags and Hammond was waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Thanks; is Sam at home?"

"Yes, I sent her home this afternoon she didn't look too good. Dr Fraiser is looking after the kids tonight."

"Thanks; I'll go home and check on her."

"I'll get some one to take you home because SG1 is off world for an overnight mission."

"Thanks, see you in the morning then."

"You spend the day with Sam. You can start on Tuesday."

"What about Washington?"

"They haven't got my office sorted out yet, so it will be a couple of days."

"Ok, see you on Tuesday then" they walked out the door.

"Ok Jack." Hammond went to get an airman to take Jack home before returning to his office for the next hour. On the way home Jack had the airman take him to the supermarket; first to buy Sam some gummy snakes that she liked to have in the middle of the night and then he went home.

After the airman dropped him off at home, he walked up the steps and let himself in. The house was almost in total darkness except for the little night-lights. He put his bags down and worked his way to the kitchen so that he could put the few things away before going back to get his bags and walked upstairs and into their bedroom.

The bedroom door was closed and he opened it to see the bedside light on but no Sam. He walked in and closed the door and put his bags on the floor and then he noticed the bathroom light was on and the door was partially open. He pushed it open further to see Sam in the bath relaxing. He stepped back into the bedroom and stripped his clothes off before walking back into the bathroom, quietly. He saw Sam's eyes were closed and the smile on her face made him smile.

"Welcome home Jack" he jumped and she opened her eyes.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I saw you in the mirror and Dr Lee called me up about something and said that you were on base and that you were coming home tonight."

"Ah, George told me you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah" she sat up and moved forward.

"Coming in" Jack got in behind Sam and leaned back against the tub and then she leaned back against him.

"Why are you home Jack?" she leaned to the side, so she could face him.

"I'm home for good Sam. I'm taking over George's job and he is moving to Washington to be the CO for Home World Security and he gets a promotion with it" he said smiling.

"What? You're joking?"

"Nope; since I'm going to be the man I'm going to make sure that there is blue jello and chocolate sauce everyday for my beautiful wife to have when ever she wants it." he said smiling.

"Don't forget the whipped cream."

"And nuts?"

"Yes and nuts" she gave him a passionate welcome home kiss.

"We have tomorrow off, so we might as well make the most of it" he was stroking her back and she smiled and gave him another passionate kiss.

"We might as well since Janet has the kids tonight."

"Sweet" they kissed again.

"Have you had any dinner tonight?"

"Just a sandwich."

"Sam, what am I going to do with you?"

"Make love to me."

"That I can do" they kissed once again and then Sam stood up and got out of the bath.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Coming flyboy?"

She grabbed a towel and dried herself off while Jack pulled the plug and got out himself and grabbed the other towel. Once they were dry, they went to bed. Jack was on his back with Sam lying on top of him.

"I wonder if the little general is loaded?" Sam said, grinning.

"There is only one way to find out."

She kissed him before she sat up and moved over until she was over his hard length and she lowered herself, taking him fully. They both let out a moan as they looked into each other's eyes and Sam started rotating her hips which caused him to moan. She then leant forward and gave him a kiss and gave him the smile that he loved. She then sat up again and started moving up and down, rotating her hips.

"This feels so good," Sam said.

"Oh yes, I love it when you take control Sam."

"Do you now?"

"Oh yes; I love to watch you come while on top, it is such a turn on."

"I know" and then she started to move faster and her breathing changed.

"Oh yes, fuck, oh yes."

Jack put his hand between her legs and rubbed her wet, swollen clit while watching her at the same time.

"Ok yes, oh god, yes, yes, JAACCCKK!" she screamed out his name and collapsed on top of him, breathing hard.

He flipped them until he was on top and she opened her legs wider for him and he started moving hard and fast within her until his own orgasm took him as he filled her with his seed and she screamed out his name and then collapsed on her. He rolled onto his back and tried to catch his breath while Sam pulled the covers up and over them as she snuggled up to his side.

"I always love the welcome home gift."

"I know and I always love giving it to you."

"I know" and he kissed her.

"I'm hungry" and she laughed.

"Pizza?"

"Yep, I'll be right back."

He gave her another kiss before getting out of bed and went to his dresser to put on some clothes.

"I've brought you something."

Then he disappeared out the door while Sam lay there with a grin and a hand over where her small bump was forming.

"Daddy is home for good" she whispered.

Jack returned with a bottle of water and a bag. He sat on the side of the bed as Sam sat up and punched up her pillows. Jack passed her the open bottle so she could take a large drink and then he passed her the bag. She opened it up and looked at what was inside and smiled.

"Jack, you are spoiling me and I'll get fat."

"What is wrong with spoiling my beautiful, sexy, pregnant wife who I love?"

She grabbed his tee shirt and pulled him to her and she gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love you, thank you."

"Anytime sweet heart."

She let go and pulled out the packages of chocolates, snakes, lollypops, cashew nuts and other sweets that Sam craved when she was carrying JJ and Grace.

"There is something missing?"

"It's in the freezer" he said smiling.

"What flavors did you get?"

"Blueberry swirl, caramel swirl, English toffee and butter pecan ice cream with a bottle of chocolate sauce."

"Mmm… Oh Jack you are making my mouth water."

"And I also brought home some crackers."

"Thank you" she gave him another passionate kiss.

"Anything to keep you and our kids happy."

"I know" she put everything back in the bag and put it on the floor next to the bed.

"Are you coming back to bed?"

"I will be, as soon as the pizza arrives."

"What did you get?"

"For you, onions, ham, sausage, peppers, mushrooms, pineapple and black olives" Sam smiled.

"Mmm… I can hardly wait and you got your usual?"

"Yep pepperoni."

They kissed once again and she let out a moan that was making him go hard again and when they pulled apart for air he was still close to her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I've missed you so much Sam" he said, cupping her face with one of his hands while looking into her eyes.

"I've missed you too, Jack. It's going to be wonderful waking up in your arms every morning; you rubbing my back in the morning during morning sickness and rubbing my stomach, feeling our child kick under your hand."

"Yeah, I missed out on all of that and much more the last time. Now that I'm home I can do that everyday, as well as help look after the kids."

"They will be happy that you are home for good."

"Jack?"

"Mmm" he was kissing her neck.

"Janet wants to do an ultra sound to see if the little one is ok." he moved back so he could look at her.

"When?"

"We were going to wait until next weekend but now that you are home early, I could get it set up for Tuesday."

"Sounds good to me" he gave her another kiss and then they heard a car pull up so they broke apart.

"That must be dinner, I'll be right back."

He gave her another kiss before he went downstairs to answer the door. Jack checked first, before opening up the door for the pizza boy. After it was paid for, he headed back upstairs to their bedroom.

"Here we go; you need to keep your strength up and feed the little one."

"I know, thank you" he passed her the two boxes and then got the extra pillows from the twin seater and sorted them out so they would be comfortable. He stripped off his clothes before getting into bed and Sam passed him his pizza box.

"Mmm this is one of the foods I missed off world, besides cake."

He turned to look at Sam who was munching away on a slice of pizza; he smiled and then he turned to his own pizza and picked up a slice and started munching it.

"What would you like to do tomorrow Sam?" he asked, after he finished his first slice.

"Stay in bed with my husband?" she said smiling at him.

"I can handle that."

They talked about the kids and the nursery for the new baby and what colour they were going to paint it. They also discussed names for the new baby. After all the pizza was gone and the bottles empty, Jack got up and took care of the rubbish before returning to bed with two more bottles of water. They snuggled down in one another's arms, closed their eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

Early the next morning Jack was awake and he was watching Sam who was still asleep. He loved waking up and watching her sleep. He missed it while at the Alpha site; he missed waking up next to her and the smell of her shampoo, shower gel and the body lotions she wore.

He had missed all of that and now he was going to love watching her sleep like this every morning. Soon he would have to spoon her from behind when she got bigger. He was going to enjoy this now before the kids got home that afternoon.

As he was watching her sleep he stroked his fingers up and down her arm. He noticed that her breathing was changing and her eyes slowly opened and she looked up into his brown eyes and smiled the smile he loved.

"Am I dreaming?" she said.

"Nope."

"Good, oh no."

She quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Jack got up and went around to her side of the bed and got her bottle of water. He walked into the bathroom and crouched down next to her, rubbing her back while she was throwing up. When she finished, he passed the bottle of water to her. She took a mouth full and spit it out before taking another mouth full and swallowing it as she leaned back against Jack.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Do you want to come back to bed or stay here a bit longer?"

"Take me to bed."

"Ok and then I'll get you some juice and crackers."

"Thanks" they stood up and Jack flushed the toilet.

"Jack, I need to …"

"Ok, will you be alright?"

"Yes."

Jack walked out and closed the door to give Sam some privacy. He put on his track pants and tee shirt and went downstairs to get the crackers and juice and then took them back upstairs.

"Here you go Sam."

He sat on the edge of the bed after she sat up and passed the box of crackers and juice to her. She took a mouth full of juice first to help get rid of the taste in her mouth and then took a couple of bites of the crackers.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Thanks Jack."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes thanks." he watched her until she had had enough and passed the crackers back to him.

"I'll be back; keep the bed warm."

"I will Jack."

He gave her a kiss before getting up from the bed and walked out of the room and headed back down to the kitchen. When he returned to the bedroom, he took his clothes off and climbed back into bed. Sam snuggled up to his side and he held her in his arms and they fell asleep again. A couple of hours later they woke up when someone rang the front doorbell.

"I'll get it Jack, you stay in bed."

"Ok"

Sam got up and put a robe on before going downstairs to see who was at the door. As she was checking through the peep hole, the doorbell rang again.

"Hang on Daniel; keep your shirt on."

Sam yelled out so that Jack would know who it was at the door. She knew what he was thinking right now 'Daniel has got the worst timing' when she unlocked the door and opened it to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Daniel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing; we were worried about you when we heard that you were sent home yesterday afternoon."

"Is that all? Daniel you know what my work load has been like and we both know what McKay is like. Janet sent me home because McKay was stressing me out and my blood pressure was up. Last night she came around and took the kids off my hands for the night and also to check my blood pressure, which was back to normal until you started banging on my door."

"Sorry, we didn't know."

"Well, you do now. If you two don't mind, I'm going back to bed and rest before going to pick up the kids this afternoon."

"Ah sure. Well, we might as well go around to see them."

"You go and do that."

"Ok; sorry for waking you up" then he and Teal'c walked back to Daniel's car and left. Sam closed and locked the door before walking back upstairs to their bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me Sam?" she took her robe off before getting back into bed.

"Because I know how worried you would be. Janet said that everything is ok and she had words with McKay before leaving to come here. She threatened him with her needles."

"Ouch."

"Yes, everything is fine now; the baby is fine and I'm fine."

"That is good news. There is one thing I'm going to make sure of; that you don't over work yourself because I don't want anything to happen to you or our child."

"I know" she gave him a kiss.

"I love you Jack" and she put her hand over his heart.

"I love you too Sam" and then he pulled her towards him in a hug.

"This is the life" she sighed.

"Yes it is."

"What do you want to do this morning Sam."

"Stay in bed with my husband."

"That sounds like a good idea. What time is Janet bringing the kids home?" Sam lifted her head up then put it back down again.

"We can go and pick them up from day care this afternoon."

"Sweet; so there is plenty of time to do this" he rolled them both until she was on her back with him on top, smiling down at her.

"Jack?"

"Yes" he started kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Mmm, Jack" she purred, knowing what it did to him.

"Yes Sam?"

"Fuck me, fuck me hard."

He lifted his head and looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

He gave her a kiss as she opened her legs wider as he put his hand between them to check to see if she was ready. When he felt her wet and ready he guided his hard length into her opening and pushed it all the way in and he moved his hand so he could start moving back and fourth slowly, at first. Then he started to pick up speed and he pushed his length all the way in as he hit her g sport. That caused her to moan out his name and then he started moving harder and faster.

"Oh yes, oh god, Jack mmm. Yes, hard harder; oh yes Jack I'm so close."

"Come for me Sam, I love to watch you come."

They looked into one another's eyes as they both screamed out the other's name as their orgasms rushed through their bodies and as he filled her with his seed and then collapsed on top of her. He then rolled off of her and on to his back, breathing hard.

"Talk about your morning exercise" Jack said, once his breathing was back to normal. Sam rolled onto her side, looking at him and they smiled at each other.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"You love that type of morning exercise Jack" and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him so he could give her a kiss.

"Yes I do; it's one way to work up an appetite first thing in the morning" she giggled and then gave him a kiss.

"What do say we go to the Pancake House for some breakfast and spend the rest of the day shopping before going to pick up the kids?"

"Sounds wonderful" and she gives him a kiss before she ggot up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Jack lay there, smiling, as he watched Sam. A minute later he heard the shower running so he got up and opened the bathroom door and walked in and closed it behind him. He joined Sam in the shower and they washed each other and kissed.

Twenty minutes later Jack turned the shower off and they got out and dried off and got dressed. They tidied the bedroom and then left the house to go for some breakfast and then shopping. They spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves and they stopped off at a favorite restaurant for some lunch. When it was time they headed to the day care centre to pick up the kids.

They walked into the center along with other parents who were picking up their kids and looked around for JJ and Grace. They saw them looking around for their mother only to be surprised to see their father standing next to her.

"Daddy" JJ said as Jack walked over to the kids and crouched down so they could give him a hug.

"I missed you daddy."

"Me to" Grace said, smiling.

"I missed you guys too" and he picked them up in his arms while Sam picked up their backpacks.

"Have you two been good?"

"Yes"

"I hope so."

"They have been very good Mr O'Neill" a woman in her twenties with long brown hair and brown eyes walked over to the family.

"Miss Jordan."

"Mr O'Neill, Mrs O'Neill, as I said before they have been good."

"That's good."

"Daddy, I'm hungry," JJ said.

"Ok, we will get you a snack on the way home."

"Bye Miss Jordan."

"Bye JJ, Grace, see you both tomorrow."

"Ok" then they all walked out to Sam's SUV.

Once they were buckled in, they headed to the super market to get some groceries for home. When they arrived they all went in to pick up a few things. When they reached the check out and Sam was putting everything on the counter, she stopped and picked up a package of snakes.

"Jack?"

"What?" he asked, trying to look innocent. She just shook her head and the kids giggled.

She put them on the counter along with the other things. She found a few more things in the trolley that she knew that she didn't put in and she looked at the three of them. They looked back at her where their most innocent expressions. Once paid for they walked out to the car. Once the kids were in their seats, Jack and Sam put the bags in the trunk.

"Are you trying to teach our kids some bad habits?"

"Now, would I do that?" he said grinning at her and she slapped his back side.

"Yes you would Jack O'Neill," she said, smiling at him.

When they arrived home Sam sent Jack outside with the kids while she put everything away and then got them all a drink and cup up some fruit for the kids. She took them out side and put them on the table and sat down and watched Jack play with the kids for a few minutes before calling them over for their afternoon snack. They sat around the table enjoying their snacks.

"Daddy, how long are you home for?" JJ asked.

"For good JJ; I have been transferred back to the base, so I'll be home every night unless some thing happens and we can't make it home" he said smiling.

"Cool, I have missed you daddy."

"I've missed all of you too".

JJ and Grace then told their parents about what they did at day care that day.

After their snack, Jack and the kids watched the Disney DVD "Lady and the Tramp" that Jack and Sam had bought while shopping. While they were enjoying Sam put some wash in the machine and then got dinner started. That night Jack gave them their baths and then read to them before tucking them in, just as he always did when he was on Earth.

The next morning, after dropping the kids off at day care, they headed to the base where the personnel were waiting for their new CO to arrive. The base had only been informed that they were getting a new Co a few days before but they didn't know who it was. When the doors opened to the gate room, they heard Sgt. Harriman call 'Ten hut.'

"Shall we surprise them?" Jack said to Sam.

"Sure; I can hardly wait to see the look on Daniel's face."

"Same here; let's go" and they walked into the room.

"At ease". Everyone turned at the voice and were shocked to see who walked through the door. They walked up the ramp and turned around to face everyone. They looked at Daniel, who had a look of shock that was priceless.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Good morning, campers, I'm your new camp leader and now you all know who the shrub is who is going to order you around" he looked at crowd of personnel, with a grin on his face.

"Now you all know who it is. There is one more thing you should know; if any of you see a bowl of blue jello with chocolate sauce, whipped cream and chopped nuts, Don't Take It. Otherwise, I would have one cranky, pregnant Colonel on my hands" and everyone was stunned at the news.

"Ah Jack, they didn't know about the baby."

"Oh? Well then, now you all know. If some one does take it and I find out who it was, I'll sic Teal'c on the person in question" they were all grinning and there were a few chuckles.

"So be nice now that you all know. I'm going to take my beautiful wife to see Doctor Fraiser for her check up so you are all dismissed."

They all went up to greet Jack and congratulated them both on the new baby before Jack and Sam left for the infirmary with Janet. When they walked in Janet showed them to the bed where the ultra sound machine was set up. Once Sam was on the bed and the curtain was pulled, Sam took her overall off and lifted her top up while Jack laid a sheet over her legs up to where the baby was. Janet put some gel on to Sam's stomach and picked up the rod and guided it over Sam's stomach. Jack and Sam were holding hands while looking at the screen.

"Well Doc, how is the little one doing?"

"Good, everything is looking good here but there is one problem."

"Janet!" they were getting worried. She turned and looked at them.

"You said that everything was fine."

"It is but you guys will have to go shopping again."

"We know that we need to buy a new crib for the baby and we still have all the baby clothes" Jack said.

"I know that sir, but you will have to double everything; Sam, you are carrying twins."

"Twins?" they asked, in shock.

"Yep, see the heart beat here?" she showed them on the screen.

"Yes" they both said.

"Well, there is another one here" and she pointed them to the other heart beat.

"Twins wow! The kids sure are going to be happy about that" Jack said smiling and then he gave Sam a kiss.

"This is good news; thanks for telling us."

"Your welcome. Now Sam, if you start to feel tired, go and have a rest. I'm sure that your CO won't mind if you take a rest during the day" she said looking at Jack.

"Of course not. If Sam needs to rest she will get her rest and I'll send a memo out to all of your egg heads about not disturbing you while you are resting."

"Thanks Jack." Janet cleaned Sam up and then she got up and dressed.

"Thanks Janet."

"No problem; you should still take the same amount of tablets as if you were carrying only one baby."

"Thanks."

"You two better go people know. Daniel, Teal'c and half of the SGC will be waiting to know the news."

"Yeah, shall we Sam? We also have a couple of calls to make, including one very long distance" Sam giggled.

"Yes we have, see you later Janet."

"Ok remember what I said."

"Yes" then they walked out the door to give everyone who was waiting the news.

"Well, is everything alright with the baby?" Daniel asked. Jack and Sam had their arms around each other and were smiling.

"Yep, Janet said that the babies are fine and healthy" Daniel's eyebrows rose up almost into his hair line.

"Babies? As in ….?"

"Twins, Daniel. We are going to have twins."

"Double congratulations to the both of you" he gave them both a hug and then the others congratulated them as they walked towards the elevator.

"Back to work you bunch and that's an order" Jack said and then they all went their separate ways. They knew that, within minutes, every one on the base will know about it. Sam and Jack headed to his office and he pushed a button on the telephone.

"Hello General Hammond's office, can I help you?"

"Yes this is General O'Neill from the SGC; is he in?"

"Sorry General O'Neill, he in a meeting with the President until this afternoon."

"Ok thanks" then he hung up and pushed another number and waited.

"General O'Neill; what can I do for you."

"Good morning Mr President, may I speak to George."

"What is this in regard to? You know not to call here unless it is important?"

"I know that sir but it is just that Sam and I just received some shocking news about the baby."

"I hope everything is alright?"

"Yes it is."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Hang on" and then they heard two clicks of a button.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Morning to you too George."

"Sorry Jack; what is so important it couldn't wait."

"Well Grandpa George, with the extra pay from your promotion, you will have to buy two of everything from now on" Jack said, smiling at Sam who was sitting on his lap and running her fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean two… twins?"

"Yes sir, I'm carrying twins. We just found out this morning" Sam said.

"Well, congratulations to you both" he said.

"Same here; that is good news."

"Thanks sir, George. Everyone on base should know about it by now and I've already warned everyone not to take Sam's sweet, nutty dessert at lunch time, otherwise I'll have a cranky wife on my hands. You remember what happened last time George."

"Yes, I do."

"What happened George?" the President asked.

"One of the Marines took Colonel Carter's jello which was made up just for her. The guy was new to the SGC and the others told him not to take it but he did anyway. They were just finishing their lunch when Colonel Carter, who was seven months pregnant with Grace at the time, came in to get her lunch and she noticed that her dessert was missing. She looked around at everyone and asked who took it. They all pointed to the Marine Colonel and she walked over to their table and looked at him. The others told her that they had warned him but he didn't listen."

"What happened to the Marine Colonel?"

"Colonel Carter picked him up and had him pinned against the wall before any one knew what had happened. She yelled at him for taking her dessert and he laughed, like it was a joke. Then she kneed him in the crotch and slammed him against the wall again and warned him not to do that again. It took Teal'c and two marines to pull Colonel Carter off the colonel. He came to my office and wanted her Court Martialed for attacking him and I asked him why. He said it was over a dessert and I asked him which one; he told me. I asked him if anyone had warned him not to take it. He said they had and I told him he should have listened. He hasn't touched the blue jello ever since and he also keep's away from Colonel Carter."

"I see. Colonel Carter, you had better control your temper."

"Don't worry about that, sir. After that, everyone learned not to mess with a pregnant Colonel and walked on egg shells around her until after Grace was born."

"I see; well we better get back to out meeting. Thanks for giving us the good news."

"You're welcome. Now we have a long distance call to make."

"Ok and good luck to you both" then the line went dead.

"Do you want to make the call or shall I."

"You can Jack. I had better go to my lab and see what has been going on, since I wasn't at work yesterday."

"Ok, see you at lunch then."

"Yeah, you better come and see if I'm still in my lab by then."

"Ok."

They kissed before Sam got up from his lap and then he got up and they walked out of the office. Jack went to the control room to send a message to Jacob while Sam went to her lab to check on things there.

That evening they told JJ and Grace about the twins; they were happy with the news. While Jack was giving the kids a bath Sam was checking her e-mails and also writing e-mails to Mark, Harm and Mac.

When Harm and Mac arrived home after another busy day in the office, Harm cooked dinner while Mac checked their e-mails. She saw the one from Jack and Sam and she opened the message and read it.

"Harm!"

"Yeah Mac" he walked into the office while drying his hands on a towel.

"We received an e-mail from Jack and Sam."

"Yeah, what does it say?"

"Harm and Mac, Jack and I received some good news this morning from Janet; we are expecting twins."

"Twins?" Harm said.

"Yeah, Sam writes that everyone on the base knew about it in minutes and is happy for them. Jack called General Hammond to give him the good news, only to also share it with the President in the Oval office."

She also writes that General Hammond has been promoted to Lieutenant General and Jack is the new CO for the SGC. He wanted to be closer to home so he could spend more time with the kids. I better go and rescue Jack from the kids; he is giving them a bath, although they think he needs a wash and he ends up being soaked to the skin but he is loving every minute of it. Talk to you guys soon, Sam.

"Sounds like Jack is enjoying himself."

"Yes he is; how is dinner coming along?"

"It will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Ok, I'll finish checking these messages."

"Ok; do you want a glass of wine?"

"Yes thank you."

He walked out of the room while Mac sat, thinking about what Sam said about Jack giving the kids a bath. She smiled, thinking about Harm trying to give their kids a bath. When Harm returned with the glass of wine, he looked at Mac sitting there smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Mac?"

"What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking" he passed her the glass of wine.

"Care to share?"

"Thanks; I was thinking about what Sam said about Jack giving their kids a bath and I was picturing you trying to give our kids a bath."

"You will come to rescue me after our kids get me all wet?" She smiled up at him.

"Yes"

"Ah, well then when would you like to start on the family?"

"How about after we are married?"

"Ok, sounds good to me" he gives her a kiss before leaving the room to go and check on dinner.

The next few weeks had been busy for Jack and Sam. Sam was busy with her own work in the lab and offering assistance to other staff members who called upon her for help with one thing or another. She was kept busy also when the computers crashed in the control room.

One day three of the scientists were arguing over a device that a team had brought back and they asked for Sam's help. She listened to them argue for an hour before she stood up and walked out the door, leaving them to it. She went to get a snack before she went to rest for an hour.

Jack was faced with a desk full memos and paper work every morning, as well as boring briefings. He always made sure, though, that Sam stopped whatever she was doing at lunchtime to sit down and eat.

Sam always had the same thing for her lunch; chicken salad, mash potato's with gravy from the lemon chicken, peas and carrots, blue jello with chocolate sauce, whipped cream and nuts on top of it, pumpkin pie and a bowl of green grapes.

Jack watched her eat everything and he watched her growing stomach. Every morning he stroked it; rubbing cream over it and he could feel the twins kicking underneath his hand which always brought a smile.

One night Sam went to bed before the kids went to bed; she had been run off her feet at work by Dr. Felger. He had been working on one of his experiments on the computer and ended up creating a virus that infected all of the computer systems on the base.

Sam spent six hours creating an antivirus and then uploaded it into the base's systems and then had to wait to make sure that it had removed Felger's virus, all the while Jack was yelling at the scientist for what he had done.

After Sam went to bed, Jack booted up Sam's computer and checked out the different bridal sites for maternity clothes. He wanted to get Sam a nice maternity dress to wear to Harm and Mac's wedding which was in two weeks. He looked over the different dresses offered until he found the one that made him smile.

It was a French Satin gown featuring a V-neck, cap sleeves and an empire waist, with beading and sequins trimming the bodice. He knew she loved blue, so he decided to get the dress in baby blue, Navy, and royal blue. While looking at the other colours they offered he decided to get the dress in Olive, thistle green and mauve so she had a selection to chose from. After filling out all the details he turned the computer off and joined Sam in bed.

A week later Sam wasn't feeling very well so Jack made her stay home to relax. Jack dropped the kids off at day care and before heading to the base, he went to the florist and ordered two dozen red roses along with 'Get Well' and 'I Love You' helium balloons for Sam and told the florist what time to drop them off. As he left the shop he couldn't help smiling, knowing that Sam would feel better when she received the flowers at lunch time.

Sam was in the living room, watching a video and eating a tub of cookies and cream ice cream, when there was a knock at the door. She went to see who was at the door,

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Mrs Samantha O'Neill?"

"Yes"

"Can you sign here please" and he passed her a clip board. She signed it and passed it back to him. He checked the signature and then he ran back to the van and returned with two big boxes.

"Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you" he passed them to her and left.

She went back inside and closed and locked the door. She walked into the living room and put the two boxes on a chair. She checked the first box before opening it, just in case it was a booby trap. Inside the first box was an invoice and she recognized Jack's credit card number.

She put it down and then moved the paper out of the way and she saw baby blue silk material so she carefully lifted it out of the box and looked at it and realized that it was a maternity dress. She smiled at it and then put it back in the box and then she looked at the invoice to see that he had bought her six of them.

"What am I going to do with you Jack?" then she felt the twins kick and so she stoked her large stomach and smiled.

"This is what happened the last time he surprised me with something" and she patted her stomach.

On her last birthday he made plans for Janet to watch the kids while they went to a restaurant and they wined, dined and danced the whole evening. Then he took her home and gave her her birthday present.

It was a pale blue see through chemise. She had rushed into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving a puzzled Jack in their bedroom. When she came out of the bathroom, she was wearing her present and she walked towards him, slowly swaying her hips. He immediately groaned and went hard at the sight of her. She smiled sweetly, remembering what they did after that.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Sam you look hot and sexy. Damn, I'm so hard already."

"What are you going to do about it then?" she said, purring and then walked over to him still swaying her hips and then gave him a passionate kiss.

"I want you on your hands and knees on the end of the bed."

Sam did what she was told and heard him pull his pants and boxers down and stepped up behind her and lifted the chemise up and he put his hand between her legs to see if she was already wet for him.

"Damn Sam, I'm going to make you scream" and then he got his hard dick and pushed it into her wet opening.

"Oh Jack."

He put his hands onto her hips and he started moving back and fourth slowly and he began to pick up the pace until he was going hard and fast with his hips hitting her backside every time and also hitting her G spot. This made her call out his name and then he moved over her and he put one of his hands around her front to find her clit and then he started rubbing it.

"Oh yes, harder Jack; oh yes, mmm" he could hear her breathing increasing and he knew that she was close.

"Come for me."

"Oh yes, JAAACCCK"

She screamed his name as her orgasm washed over her body. He was still moving within her, harder than ever before until she screamed out his name again as another orgasm ran through her and then she felt his semen rush into her as his own orgasm washed over him and he screamed out her name. They both collapsed on the bed while he was still inside of her.

He rolled onto his back as he pulled out of her and she rolled onto her side looking at him. She moved closer and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for the best birthday present Jack, I loved it."

"Hey, the night is not over for at least another hour" he flicked his eyebrows at her.

"Well then fly boy" and she got up off the bed and took the chemise off.

"One of us is wearing too many clothes" Jack got up and striped the rest of his clothes off while Sam got into bed and waited for him.

When he joined her she quickly lay on top of him, rubbing her hips against his dick. When she felt it spring back to life she sat up and moved until his tip was at her opening. She slowly lowered herself on to him, taking him fully and then started moving up and down and rotating her hips; this caused him to moan and then she picked up the pace as he moved one of his hands between her legs and started rubbing her clit.

He watched her the whole time, even after their orgasm's washed over them as they screamed out each other's names. She collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"That was so hot Sam, watching you take control of the stick and watching you come like that" she looked at him, smiled and then gave him a passionate kiss.

"That is one way of thanking you for my birthday present."

"Anytime, sweet heart, anytime."

Sam remembered that night like it was just yesterday. She picked up the two boxes and took them upstairs to their bedroom and put them on the bed before returning downstairs to finish watching the movie.

It was just after 1200 when Sam heard a van pull up and she went to see who it was. When she saw the florist's sign on the van she smiled, knowing that Jack had sent her some flowers to cheer her up. She opened the door as the delivery man can up the walk with the roses and the two helium balloons.

"Mrs O'Neill?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sign this please" he passed her the clip board and she signed it and passed it back to him.

"Thanks, here you go" he gave the flowers to her and then he left.

Sam walked back into the house and closed and locked the door before walking into the kitchen to get a vase out and filled it with water. Before she put the roses in the vase she saw the note in the flower box. She pulled it out and opened it 'Sweet Sam, I hope these will make you feel better, love Jack' Sam smiled at the note and then the phone rang and she answered it.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

"Hello"

"Hey sweet heart, how are you feeling?"

"I'm better; how are things at the base?"

"Oh, you know the usual; paper work, boring briefings, etc." Sam smiled.

"Jack."

"Yes Sam."

"Thank you for the dresses and the roses."

"Dresses?" he said, confused, but then he remembered.

"Oh, the dresses. When did they arrive?"

"An hour ago."

"So, are you pleased?"

"Yes thanks, but why six?"

"So, you can chose which one you want to wear at the wedding next week."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweet heart."

"What would you like to have for dinner tonight?"

"Fish; I'll drop by at the fish shop on the way home. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good to me. I will see you when you get home."

"Ok, I better get back to work, love you."

"Love you too" and then they both hung up.

Sam had some lunch before going upstairs to have a nap for an hour. She slept longer than she planned and woke up just after three. She brushed her hair and left pick up the kids at the day care center and then returned home. She gave them their afternoon snack while they watched a DVD. Since it was now raining, she took advantage of their watching the DVD to sort out the wash.

Three hours later, Jack walked in the door with fresh fish for dinner. The kids greeted him like they always did and then he gave Sam a hug and kiss after he put the bag on the counter.

"Hey."

"Hey, how was your afternoon?"

"Ok, SG15 came back under heavy fire from some unfriendlies, two were wounded but they will live."

"Ok, that's good news."

"I'll take care of the kids until dinner time."

"Ok" she pulled him into a passionate kiss and then they broke for air.

"That is my thank you for the dresses and the roses," she said smiling.

"You're welcome; how are the kids today?" he put his hand on her swollen belly and felt them kick.

"They know you are home just like it was with JJ and Grace."

"Ah, they sure know their father's voice."

"Yes they do" and he gave her a kiss.

"I better go and see what the kids are up to."

"Ok" He walked out of the kitchen and went looking for the kids while she cooked the fish since the vegetable were already done.

A week later, Janet and Cassie were looking after the kids while Jack and Sam flew to Washington DC for Harm and Mac's wedding. Jack rented a town car for the weekend and also booked them at the 'Washington Court Hotel' for their three day hotel stay. As soon as they walked into their room Sam collapsed on the bed while Jack took care of their bags.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to relax before going out to dinner tonight."

"How about a bath?"

"Mmm, that sounds good. Do you care to join me?" Jack smiled and walked over to the bed, bent over and gave her a kiss.

"Of course."

Then he straightened up and turned around and walked towards the bathroom. Sam heard the water running, so she got up from the bed. She kicked her shoes off before starting to get undressed. When Jack walked back into their room, he stood and watched Sam getting undressed.

"Jack, are you going to get undressed yourself?"

"I just love watching you get undressed; it is such a turn on."

"Well then, get naked then fly boy" she was standing there naked in front of him.

"Or what?"

"You will get none of this."

She turned around and got on all fours on the bed and wiggled her ass at him and she heard him groan. She turned to see him strip his clothes off and she saw his hard length stand at attention, which made her smile and then he walked up behind her.

"You sure know all the ways of getting me naked, don't you Sam?"

"Yep" then she felt him enter her and they both let out a moan. Then he put his hands on her hips as he started to move within her.

"Oh yes Jack, mmm" He started moving faster within her.

"Oh yes"

"Oh god Sam, you're so tight."

"Mom, just they way you like it" she said smiling and he moved harder and faster.

"Ok yes, yes, I'm so close" he hit her g spot, which made her call out his name.

"Oh yes, Jack, yes, harder faster, yes, yes JAAACCCKKK" she screamed out his name again.

"SAAAAMMM" he screamed out her name as his own orgasm hit and he filled her with his seed. They turned onto their sides and collapsed on the bed while their breathing returned to normal.

"Gee Sam, what am I going to do with you" he kissed the back of her head.

"You already did," she said giggling.

"True, so how about that bath?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Sounds good to me" Jack got up first and then helped Sam to her feet gave her a kiss and they walked into the bathroom and got into the tub, with Sam leaning back against Jack.

"This is nice and relaxing" Sam said closing her eyes.

"Yes it is, after a hard work out" she giggled.

"Yes it is" they relaxed in the hot water.

"Jack?"

"Yes" he was stroking her stomach.

"What would you like to have; two boys or two girls or one of each?"

"I don't know, what would you like to have?"

"One of each."

"We did say that we like surprises."

"True."

They relaxed until the water was starting to go cold. They got out of the tub and had a quick shower before they got ready before leaving for the 'Ceresville Mansion' where the wedding rehearsal dinner was being held.

Jack was wearing black pants with a green shirt and green V-neck jersey and his leather jacket. Sam was wearing a Pomegranate colored satin, knee length maternity dress with wild cherry satin ribbon at the empire waist. She wore a pair of flat shoes of the same colour and a black pashmina shawl. When they were ready, they left their hotel room for the mansion. Since Sam knew where it was, she gave Jack driving directions. It took them about an hour to reach the mansion and when they arrived they got out and headed inside where Mac was waiting to greet them.

"Jack, Sam; I'm pleased that you could make it."

"Thanks Mac, Ah, where is the ladies room."

"Come on, I'll show you since I was heading there myself. Jack, you can go in, Harm is in there."

"Thanks" Mac and Sam went into the ladies room.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yes; how are things back in the Springs?"

"Good; one thing that's good for sure is to have Jack home."

"I bet it is. Will you be ok tomorrow?"

"Yes, as long as I know where the ladies room is before hand, we will be ok" she patted her stomach.

"Shall we join the others?"

"Sure" they left and headed back to where the others were.

When Jack walked into the room, Harm saw him.

"Jack, come on in."

"Hi, sorry if we were late."

"No problem; where is Sam?"

"With Mac."

"Ok. Major General Jack O'Neill, this is Lieutenant Harriet Sims, Bud's wife".

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too sir" they shook hands.

"Ah" Jack put his finger up.

"Call me Jack; after all we are off duty and the same for the rest of you lot. I get enough 'sirs' at work" and they all chuckled.

"Jack, Harm did warn us about your sense of humour."

"Did he now?" he looked over at Harm, who was grinning.

"Yes Jack, Sam told me what you are like."

"All good I hope."

"Yes."

"Good."

"You already know Bud and Sturgis."

"Yes, it is good to see you guys again." and they shook hands.

"Good to see you too, Jack. How are the kids?" Sturgis asked.

"Good, they are with Auntie Janet who is looking after them for the weekend. George Hammond is looking after things at the while Sam and I are here and most probably spoiling the kids while he is at it."

"I bet he is; my dad spoils AJ every chance he gets" Bud said.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Thanks."

"Jack, this is my boss, Admiral A.J. Chegwidden."

"AJ, it is good to meet you at long last" and they shook hands.

"It is an honour to meet a hero Jack."

"Me? A hero? Na, Sam is the hero; after all if it wasn't for some of her dumb ideas none of us would be here now."

"True but you did destroy those ships a couple of years ago."

"Did I? I can't remember that one." Sam and Mac walked in and heard what Jack had just said.

"Why couldn't you remember?" Harriet asked.

"Do you have clearance?"

"Yes, she does. We all have here," AJ said.

"Well, I had my head sucked again and when that happens I can't remember what happens until my buddy Thor removes it from me."

"You did almost blow up the 'Daniel Jackson' while playing around while inside the computer Jack" she walked up to him with a grin.

"Would I do that?" he put his arm around her, while Mac went to get them both a drink.

"Yes."

"Lieutenant Harriet Sims, Admiral AJ Chegwidden; this is my wife Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter O'Neill, the brains behind the SGC." Sam rolled her eyes at him and this caused a few chuckles.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" and she shook their hands.

"You too, ma'am."

"Please, call me Sam; after all, we are off duty."

"That's what Jack said," AJ said and then Mac returned and passed Sam a glass of non alcoholic wine.

"Thanks."

They talked for a few minutes and then the other guests started to arrive. They all mingled for half an hour before sitting down to dinner and they talked among themselves. Both Harm and Mac gave a speech, thanking everyone for coming, before they all continued on with their meals. There was a lot of talking all talk laughing during the evening.

Jack and Sam arrived back at their hotel just after midnight. It had been a long day and an enjoyable evening for them. The next morning, Jack and Sam went swimming in the hotel pool so Sam could relax and get in some swimming exercises with Jack. They swam around for over three hours before they returned to their room and ordered room service for their lunch.

After lunch, they got ready before leaving for the 'Fox Chase Manor' in a limo. Sam wore the sky blue dress that Jack had bought for her here last week while Jack wore his dress blues. When Sam walked out of the bathroom, Jack looked at her and smiled,

"You look beautiful Sam."

"I look fat Jack."

"No, beautiful and glowing" he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And I love you."

"I love you too, Jack" he gave her a kiss.

"Sam, remember what I said when you were carrying JJ, that I loved you no matter how you look? You will always be beautiful to me."

"I know" she looked up into his eyes and all she could see was lots of love shining back at her.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes"

Jack held onto her hand as they left their room and headed down stairs and walked across the lobby towards their waiting limo. As they walked they noticed people smiling at them. An hour later they arrived at the 'Fox Chase Manor,' where both the wedding ceremony and the reception was being held. When they got out of the limo, Harm was there to greet them, in his Navel uniform.

"Sam, you look great."

"Thanks Harm. Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"You are now but wait until you see Mac."

"I know; I hope you two will enjoy yourselves today."

"Of course we will; we will talk to you later."

They walked into the Manor, since there were other cars starting to arrive. They say AJ talking to Sturgis; they walked over to them, holding hands.

"Sturgis, AJ."

"Jack, Sam, you look great in that dress."

"Thanks AJ; there are a lot of people here."

"Yes there are; everyone from the office as well as family and friends."

They talked for a few more minutes before Sam needed to go to the ladies room before they went outside, where the wedding was being held. Once they were seated, they looked around to see both Marine and Navy personnel there, in their uniforms.

"Sam" Jack whispered.

"Yes Jack?"

"I feel like an odd ball here."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm the only one here in Air Force dress blues" Sam looked around and realized that Jack _was_ the only Air Force officer there.

"Yeah, you're right" then Sam sensed a presence.

"Jack!" Jack looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I sense a presence."

"Goa'uld?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Great; that's all we need."

"Relax, it's only me" and they quickly turned to the voice behind them.

"Dad!" they said at the same time and they stood up.

"George; you too?"

"Yes Jack, Harm and Mac thought it would feel odd for you to be the only one's here in Air Force dress blues," he said, smiling.

"Thanks" they shook hands and Sam gave them both a hug.

"Sam, you look beautiful; I love the dress."

"Jack got it for me."

"Well, she did have a choice of six of them."

"Six?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Different colours Dad."

"Ah; shall we" and they sat down, with George next to Jack and Jacob next to Sam.

"How are you feeling kiddo?

"Good" she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. They both smiled when they felt the twins kick.

"They know Grand dad is here," she said smiling.

"That's good to know."

"How did you get here?"

"The Odyssey beamed George and me to his apartment and we used one of the staff cars to get here."

"Ah."

They talked for ten more minutes and then the music started. They could see Harm, Bud and Sturgis up at the front, in their uniforms. They turned to see a teenager, who looked to be about sixteen, walking down the aisle to the front. She was followed by Harriet walking down to the front.

They were wearing cranberry, empire bodice with pin accent and a gently flaring skirt. They were carrying bouquets of red and white tulips and they both were wearing white faux pearls and crystals, intertwined with rows of rhinestones. Then the music changed and everyone stood up and turned to see AJ walking Mac down the aisle.

Mac was wearing a Princess cut gown with a beaded V-neckline. It had long bell sleeves with slits and beaded accents with a plain front skirt and a beaded chapel train embroidered with bugle beads, pearls and crystals. Her veil was three tiers of rolled edge veiling with blusher, fingertip and a detachable chapel length and her bouquet were white tulips. When she reached the front, next to Harm, AJ placed her hand in Harm's and the moved to where his seat was. Everyone sat down and watched the wedding begin.

Jack was holding on to Sam's hand, looking at her and then turned to watch the service. An hour later Harm and Mac were pronounced husband and wife.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to your for the first time Mr and Mrs Harmon and Sarah Rabb" everyone clapped and cheered them on.

They walked back down the aisle and into the building, followed by the bridal party and then all of the guests. They slowly walked inside, congratulating the happy couple. Jack, Sam, Jacob and George waited until most of the guests had gone in before they started moving themselves. When they reach Harm and Mac, they congratulated them before moving along.

"Sam?" and she turned around.

"Yes."

"Can you and Jack hang around until everyone is inside."

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Jacob and George went in and spoke to some of the guests who they know while Jack and Sam waited around until everyone was inside the room where cocktails and finger foods were being served.

"Jack, I'll be back."

"Ok" Jack watched Sam go into the ladies room. When the last of the guests had entered the cocktail party, Sam returned from the ladies room and walked over to them.

"Harm, what is it?"

"Follow us; we only have a few minutes."

They walked outside where the photographer was setting up all his gear while the staff put all the chairs away.

"Jack, Sam; we would like to have a photo of the four of us, just like you did at your wedding" they smiled at them.

"Thanks that will be great."

The photographer told them where to stand and he took photos of the four of them just before the guest's who wanted to take photo's of the happy couple arrived. When done the pictures with Jack and Sam were done, a lot of the guest's started walking outside with their cameras.

Jack and Sam watched Harm and Mac having photos taken by themselves, with the bridal party and with other friends as well. Jack and Sam went inside to get some thing to eat and drink.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

They spoke to a few of the other guests before Harm and Mac rejoined everyone after the photographer was done. They talked and mingled around the room for the next hour before going into the main room for their dinner. Once they found their table they sat down.

Jacob and George were at the same table, along with AJ. Once everyone was at their table, they were asked to stand as Harm and Mac entered the room with their bridal party. Once everyone was re-seated the first course was served. Everyone chatted with their tablemates while enjoying their meal.

Harm and Mac's friend's stood up when it came to the speeches; there was lots of laughter and they were blushing at first then they went red in the face after some embarrassing stories. After dessert it was time for coffee and wedding cake.

They had a seven tier round cake with white frosting; each layer was circled with a white bow and streamers and white, edible beads on the bottom of each of the cake and a bride and groom in Navy uniform were standing on top of the of the cake. Everyone watched them as they cut the cake and kissed, so their guests could take photos of the happy couple. Then they fed one another the first slice of the cake.

After everyone had taken the photos, Harm and Mac and went over to the dance floor to lead off the first dance of the evening. The guest's watched the happy couple as they danced around the floor. When the first song finished and another started, Harm danced with his mother and Mac danced with AJ. The bridal party joined in the dancing during the second song and when the song finished and another one started, the other guest's got up and started dancing.

"Sam, do you care to dance?" Jack asked.

"Sure."

They got up and walked to the dance floor and started dancing to the slow, soft music and Harm had the photographer take a picture of them dancing. During the evening Sam and Harm danced to a song.

"How are you feeling tonight Sam?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Great; you're not going to believe who I bumped into the other day?"

"Who?"

"Tina Ryan"

"Oh"

"She told me that she planning a reunion next year and asked if I knew where most of the class was."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I still keep in contact with some of them. She asked for names and address and I sent them to her yesterday."

"How is she these days?"

"Married again, for the fourth time, and just had twins."

"Wow, that makes what…eight now?"

"Nine! She had a baby with the same guy a year ago."

"Nine! Wow, where is she these days?"

"She still lives here in Washington."

"Ok, so did she tell you when this reunion might be happening?"

"I guess she will decide as soon as she gets everyone's names and addresses."

"Ok, I'm sure my CO will let me take the time off for it."

"Would you bribe him?"

"Na, I have my ways of getting what I want."

"And it works?"

"Every single time" he laughed and then the song finished and they walked back over to the table where the others were.

"What was so funny?" Mac asked Sam, when she sat down next to Jack.

"Something that Sam said, I'll tell you later. Would you like a drink Sam?"

"Yes, thanks".

"Anyone else?" they said no thanks, so he left to get Sam and himself a drink.

"Are you going to tell me Sam?" Jack asked.

"Later Jack."

"Ok; Mac care to dance?"

"Thanks" they got up and went to the dance floor and started dancing.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Jacob asked, as he sat down.

"Good dad, how is Selmac handling all of this?"

"She is enjoying it; after all this is her second Tau'ri wedding."

"True" she said smiling at him. Then Harm returned with the drinks.

They talked while Jack and Mac danced. When Jack and Mac returned to the table, she and Harm went to talk to some of their other guests.

A few hours later Harm and Mac left for their honeymoon in the waiting limo. All of their guest's were waiting for them by the car, ready to throw confetti and rice as they ran from the front door into the waiting limo. After they were gone, everyone went back inside and continued partying for the next two hours.

Jack, Sam, Jacob and George left about half an hour after Harm and Mac left for their honeymoon.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Sam?"

"Yes Jack" she rolled onto her back.

"Are you going to tell me what you and Harm were talking about while you were dancing?"

"Dancing? Oh yeah, he told me that he bumped into Tina Ryan the other day."

"Who is she?"

"Jack, remember when we were in the infirmary a few years ago, when you met Harm and Mac?"

"Yes."

"Remember what he said about me in high school and what happened at the prom" Jack thought about it.

"Oh, that Tina Ryan; he saw her?"

"Yes, she is planning a high school reunion as soon as she knows where every one is."

"Ah! Hey, if they have it next year that would make it your what, twenty years?"

"Nineteen years."

"Ok, nineteen years. Why was he laughing about that?"

"He wasn't laughing about the reunion; he was laughing because I said to him that l would have to talk to my CO and he said something about a bribe and I told him that "I've got my ways of getting what I want."

"He thought it was funny?"

"Yes, because, if I want something, I've got ways of getting it," she said smiling

"Care to give me an example?"

"How do you think Grace was conceived when I wanted to go to Atlantis for few days."

Jack smiled at the memory of Sam bribing him when he got home from the base late one night after SG11 was three hours over due reporting in. He ended up sending SG6 in to find out what was going on; only to have them and the missing team come running through the gate, yelling to close the iris.

The locals on the planet held them against their will because the Major on the team was a woman dressed in men's clothing and she wouldn't change her clothing to what the local women wore, which were see through. They held them all until she changed her cloths.

When he did get home, only the bedroom light was on. When he walked up the stairs and he went to see their nine month old son JJ. He was sleeping in his crib and Jack stood by the crib to watch him sleeping for a couple of minutes before kissing his forehead.

"Sweet dream JJ."

Then he quietly walked out the door and closed it before walking down the hallway to their bedroom. When he walked into the bedroom, Sam was lying in bed waiting for him.

"Hey, did SG 6 manage to find SG11?"

"Yeah, I'll let you read the reports the next time you're on base."

"Ok. Jack?"

"Yeah" he was taking his jersey off.

"I still want to go to Atlantis" then he took his pants off.

"Sam, what about JJ?"

"Janet said she can take care of him while I'm there and you are at work. If she gets called in for any emergency one of the SG team members would look after him until you or Janet are free. It would only be for three or four days" then his shirt and socks came off.

"What about McKay; couldn't he handle it?"

"Dr Weir wouldn't have asked for me if he could. You remember what he tried to do a couple of years ago and almost blew up the gate room."

"Yeah, I remember. I don't know Sam" he took his tee shirt off, leaving only his boxers on.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Smiling, she flicked the covers back and opened her legs; she was lying in bed naked and he could smell her already. He stripped his boxers off and Sam could see that he was already hard as he climbed onto the bed and settled himself between her long legs and sat back on his heels, looking at her.

"I'll have to think about it for now" he put his hand between her legs and felt her juices flow over his fingers.

"You're wet, sweet" then he slipped three long fingers into her and then pulled them out and then back in again. He was watching her as he picked up the pace, while rubbing his thumb over her clit.

"Oh yes…mmm… yes Jack, harder…mmm that feels so good; harder, faster."

He started moving faster while watching her juices coating his hand and the smell coming from her. He watched her as her orgasm washed over her and her back and hips arched off of the bed while she screamed out his name. He slowed down until she had her breathing back to normal and then he started going faster within her.

"Oh yes, Jack, mmm, of yes… JACCCKKK" she screamed, as another orgasm washed over her.

He pulled his hand out and moved until he was lying on top of her and his hard dick moved within her. He was still looking at her the entire time.

"Sam, I love to watch you when you come; it is so damn hot and sexy."

"Then has this changed your mind?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Perhaps this might convince you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss and at the same time she flipped them until she was on top and then she sat up.

"You sneak."

She rotated her hips before starting to move up and down on top of him. Jack watched her like he always did; he knew he was close and so was she. He moved his hand between them and started rubbing her clit once again.

"Come for me, Sam."

"Oh yes, mmm" they looked at each other as she started to pick up the pace.

"Oh yes, this is so good."

"Yes, come for me Sam."

"Oh yes, I'm so close, mmm" he watched her as her breathing started to change.

"Oh yes, JACCCKK."

As her orgasm washed over her, his own orgasm overtook him as he filled her with his seed as he screamed out her name. She collapsed on top on him while trying to get her breathing under control.

"Gee Sam that was hot as always" she giggled and then turned her head to look at him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jack" and he moved a bit of hair out of her face.

"You really want to go to Atlantis?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, I do."

"What are you going to do if you go?"

"Fix McKay's mistakes and check out a couple of devices that were brought back through the gate. He is not sure what they are but there is Ancient writing on them."

"Ah, so it's just you and Daniel?"

"Yes."

"If I do let you go, what do I get when you come home?" Sam smiled at him.

"Well, after my post op exam, I will need someone to wash my back. How does that sound for starters?" Jack knew what she really wanted to do.

"Sam, you can go; consider tonight as just a down payment."

"Oh Jack, I love you so much" she gave him a passionate kiss and then they made love again before falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the time you bribed me when you wanted to go to Atlantis." Sam smiled.

"Ah, it worked didn't it?"

"Yes it did."

"Yeah and when I returned you took a few days off, got Janet to look after JJ and you took me up to the cabin for five days."

"Oh yeah, they sure were the best five days up there."

They spent the whole time in bed talking and making love. The only time they got up was when they needed to go to the toilet, eat, drink or shower. When they returned home, they were grinning for the next couple of days.

"You know after the twins are born we should go up there as a family Jack."

"That sounds like a great idea, but the cabin will need to be extended."

"Can we afford to have it extended?"

"When we get back I'll make some phone calls and work on it from there."

"Ok, it would be great to take the kids up there again."

"Yeah but we will have to keep an eye on them."

"I know but we can manage." he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Let's get some sleep."

"That sounds good to me."

"Mac told me where Harm is taking her for their honeymoon."

"Yeah, where?"

"Tahiti; they staying at the 'Radisson Plaza Resort' for ten days."

"How romantic."

"Yeah, it sure sounds like it."

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We have to fly back to the Springs tomorrow."

"I know"

He gave her a kiss before rolling over again so he could spoon her from behind, resting one hand on her expanding stomach. Closing their eyes, they were asleep almost immediately .

As for Harm and Mac, the limo took them back to their place so they could get changed and picked up their bags and everything else they would need on their honeymoon. Harm had booked First Class seats for their long flight from Washington to Tahiti. They had a wonderful time during their 12 day honeymoon in Tahiti.

Coming soon Jack High school reunion.


	36. Chapter 36

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **The Wedding Invatation**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
